WARRIORS: The oncoming storm: book 1: Rising ashes
by Neonluminosity
Summary: "Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. " It is after the final battle and Lion, Jay and Dove discover a new prophecy, this time not about them but the next generation! The rise of a new clan, guided by the dark forest, and the next generation must face their destiny when some old foes return...
1. Allegiances

WARRIORS: THE ONCOMING STORM

Book 1: Rising Ashes

By Neonluminosity

**I do not own warriors, this is a fan book that I have made up myself, I do not take ownership of warriors, its characters or anything created by Erin Hunter**

**This book takes place just after where the last hope ended..**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Medicine cat: Jayfeather

Warriors: Greystripe

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Millie

Thornclaw

Leafpool

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Lionblaze

Foxleap

Icecloud

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Dovewing

Ivypool

Poppyfrost

Daisy

Apprentices: Molepaw

Cherrypaw

Queens: Brightheart with Cloudtail's kits: Amberkit , Snowkit, Dewkit

Sorreltail, with Brakenfur's kits: Lillykit and Seedkit.

Elders: Purdy

**Windclan**

Leader: Onestar

Deputy: Ashfoot

Medicine cat: Kestrelflight

Warriors: Crowfeather

Owlwhisker: apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail

Nightcloud

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

Leaftail

Emberfoot

Heathertail, apprentice: Furzepaw

Breezepelt, Apprentice: Boulderpaw

Sagewhisker

Swallowtail

Sunstrike

Apprentices: Whiskerpaw

Furzepaw

Boulderpaw

Queens:

Elders: Webfoot

Tornear

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Blackstar

Deputy: Rowanclaw

Medicine cat: Littlecloud

Warriors: Oakfur

Smokefoot

Toadfoot

Applefur

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snowbird

Tawnypelt

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

Tigerheart

Dawnpelt

Pinenose

Ferretclaw

Starlingwing

Apprentices:

Queens: Kinkfur

Ivytail

Elders: Cedarheart

Tallpoppy

Snaketail

Whitewater

**Riverclan**

Leader: Mistystar

Deputy: Reedwhisker, apprentice: Hollowpaw

Medicine cat: Mothwing, apprentice: Willowshine

Warriors: Greymist, apprentice; Troutpaw

Mintfur

Icewing

Minnowtail, apprentice: Mossypaw

Pebblefoot, apprentice: Rushpaw

Mallownose

Robinwing

Petalfur

Grasspelt

Apprentices: Hollowpaw

Troutpaw

Mossypaw

Rushpaw

Queens: Duskfur

Mosspelt

Elders: Dapplenose

Pouncetail


	2. Prolouge

**Prologue: The death of a hero...**

Firestar sprinted into the Thunderclan camp with his chosen patrol behind him, what he saw when he entered took his breath away, his entire clan was wounded, not one cat had gone away unscathed. Some of the cats were licking their wounds, while others were grouped around their fallen clanmates. Firestar heard the wail of Dustpelt when he was crouched by the fallen body of his mate, Ferncloud. Firestar looked at the centre of the camp to see Brambleclaw standing over a body. Brambleclaw looked up. "Hawkfrost, he killed Hollyleaf." Firestar could understand the powerful tabby's anger, Hollyleaf was his adopted daughter, of course he would want revenge. Suddenly the entire camp was silent; the only sound to be heard was the fast approach of single paw steps. Firestar looked at the camp entrance, claws unsheathed ready for anything. The cat came closer and closer, all Firestar could hear was his own heart beat. Suddenly a dark brown tabby, with huge shoulders and long, curving claws emerged from the camp entrance. "Tigerstar.." Firestar growled.

"Hello Kittypet, long time no see" he grinned showing huge, sharp teeth stained with blood.

"How many cats have you killed today then Tigerstar?" Firestar shouted.

The tabby tom laughed "Enough to lose count"

"Was it worth it then? Killing all those cats, throughout your entire lifetime!" Firestar shouted, his voice echoing around the camp.

"Of course it was worth it, I would do it all again! However before my loyal dark forest warriors take what is left of your stupid, worthless lives, I want your life to be the last that I claim in this battle. I have been waiting for a chance to snap your Kittypet neck and I am going to relish every second of it!" Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and started prowling in a circle around Firestar.

"Well then, at least we have one thing in common, because I can't wait until I get to wipe you off the face of the earth! Never to come back! You've done too much to my clan Tigerstar, and now you're going to pay. With your life!" Firstar crouched and unsheathed his claws.

Tigerstar leaped, yowling a battle cry with a grin on his face. Firestar narrowed his eyes and unleashed a yowl of pure fury and sunk his claws deep into Tigerstar's flesh. Tigerstar growled and leaped away, turning on one paw he leaped back onto Firestar and raked his claws down Firestar's spine. Firestar yowled in pain but didn't give up. Tigerstar sunk his teeth in Firestar's scruff and tossed him sideways. Firestar crashed into the camp wall, winded. Firestar couldn't get up, he was too exhausted. "Say goodbye Kittypet." Tigerstar whispered in his ear. Tigerstar was about to deal the death blow but as quick as lightning Firestar rolled aside and grabbed Tigerstar's throat. He tossed him and looked down on Tigerstar as he lay panting on the dusty ground. Tigerstar grabbed Firestar and sent a scratch deep on the side of his face. The blow sent Firestar tumbling and he hit his head on the rocks. Dazed, Firestar couldn't react when Tigerstar began clawing him, all Firestar could do was yowl in pain as he felt Tigerstar's curved claws slashed at his belly, making a pool of blood grow steadily around Firestar. Firestar made one last effort and leaped up, sending his claws deep in Tigerstar's throat, and sent Tigerstar backwards. Firestar stood above Tigerstar looking down on him. Tigerstar looked up at Firestar who was outlined in burning sunlight of the setting sun. He looked like he was on fire and his green eyes gleamed in the growing dark. For the first time in his life, Tigerstar was scared. "Goodbye Tigerstar, and good riddance, I am glad I was the cat who killed you. For good."

"I- I will NOT DIE!" Tigerstar spluttered, struggling to speak because of all the blood. He leaped into the air, his claws out, ready to lock into Firestar's neck. Firestar leaped up to meet him, his narrowed green eyes full of anger and determination. Before Tigerstar could touch him Firestar grabbed Tigerstar's throat in his jaws and landed on the ground with Tigerstar at his mercy. But Firestar had none. He snapped his neck; the bone snapped echoing around the camp. Firestar dropped the cat onto the ground. Tigerstar was dead. The cats of Thunderclan stood in silence. A single crack of thunder echoed and lightning lit up the sky, setting a tree of fire near the camp.

Firestar suddenly felt very weak, he looked down at his fur and saw that it was covered in blood. His eyes closed then opened and he felt like he was being dragged down into darkness. The tree made a ear-splitting crack and fell. Time slowed down, Firestar turned to see the tree, falling towards him. He heard Sandstorm call out his name in distress, but it was too late. Firestar tried to leap away but with no energy left in his body he collapsed. The burning tree fell down beside him but it didn't touch him. Firestar, now laying down felt a deep desire to fall asleep. As the dark shadows started to fill his vision, he felt a pelt beside his and recognised Sandstorm. "I told you not to go into battle." She said quietly, tears streaming down her face. "I-I- had to" Firestar spluttered. "Sa-Sand-storm, I love you." Firestar felt himself go limp as he succumbed to his wounds and loss of blood and stopped breathing as he looked up into his mate's loving eyes for the last time.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A final goodbye..**

"Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight!" The clan shouted joyfully. Squirrelflight ducked her head in embarrassment. Brambleclaw purred and jumped off the high ledge. "Thank you" Squirrelflight purred to Brambleclaw. "You deserve it"

"It's not just being deputy; it's that...I know you trust me again" Squirrelflight's leaf green eyes stared intently at Brambleclaw filled with relief and happiness. _She has missed me terribly... I must have hurt her so much _Brambleclaw thought. "I do trust you Squirrelflight, and I am sorry, I know now that what you did was for your sister, our kits and the clan" Brambleclaw whispered quietly.

Brambleclaw's head shot up when Jayfeather appeared, his bright, blind blue eyes looking a little uncomfortable. "We must go to the Moonpool" the blind cat growled. His stare serious as normal. "But what about.."

"You can grieve when you get back" Jayfeather interrupted him.

"Look after the clan while I'm gone" Brambleclaw sighed to Squirrelflight

"Of course" Squirrelflight replied, knowing that Brambleclaw felt broken. Jayfeather inspected Brambleclaw, "Hmmmm, I will quickly treat your wounds then we will leave."

Brambleclaw licked a long scratch on his shoulder, it stung terribly. Jayfeather disappeared into his den and Brambleclaw padded over to Hollyleaf. Her night black fur was stone cold now, her spirit had joined Starclan. "I'm sorry my daughter, for not being there for you when you needed me most. Just because you never shared my blood, could never mean I was not your father. I love you. I wish you good hunting in Starclan where you will be happy forever." Brambleclaw touched her cold pelt with his nose and breathed in her scent for the last time. Brambleclaw looked up when Lionblaze came forward. "I-I can't believe that she's gone..." he whispered. "Just when we got her back" his head when down, to lick Hollyleaf's ear.

"I'm sorry, Lionblaze." Brambleclaw looked at his adopted son, and saw the strong, brave warrior he had turned out to be. "I'm sorry too, for rejecting you when I found out you were not my father. Deep down, you will always be my father." Lionblaze padded away to Cinderheart and sat beside her.

Jayfeather appeared at the mouth of his den with herbs. He put a police of marigold on Brambleclaw's flank then he covered it with cobwebs. "That's the most serious done, I will give you a better check later on." His blind blue eyes fixed on Leafpool. She padded over. "Can you treat the other cats while I am gone?" He meowed.

Leafpool flicked her tail. "Of course" She then looked to Cinderheart. "Cinderheart! Can you come here please?"

Brambleclaw noticed whenever Leafpool looked at Cinderheart; she had a flash of pain and regret in her eyes. She clearly blamed herself for her former mentor; Cinderpelt's death. Cinderheart was the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. Cinderheart had recently discovered this, and all of Cinderpelt's memories were in her head, just like her own. Meaning she could remember the herbs that Cinderpelt used as a medicine cat. Leafpool looked awkward, knowing how Cinderheart disliked using anything from her past life, she wanted to be a warrior, just like Cinderpelt had always desired. "Don't worry Leafpool, of course I will help you." She purred.

Leafpool gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks, can you see what cats are injured most badly and I will get the herbs?"

Cinderheart nodded and bounded off. Jayfeather looked at Brambleclaw and nudged a pile of leaves towards him. _Yuck, travelling herbs... _Brambleclaw sighed and chewed them up. Jayfeather nodded and got up and started to pad out of camp. All the cats noticed that Brambleclaw was leaving and they all spoke their goodbyes. "Good luck Bramble_star!_"

"Travel safe!"

"Say hi to Firestar for me!"

Brambleclaw suddenly felt privileged and also regretful, most of the cats in the camp will never see Firestar again until they joined Starclan, Brambleclaw would see him quite often. His heart ached when he remembered that Dustpelt had lost his mate Frencloud today, and Purdy had lost his best friend, Mousefur. Then Brambleclaw had lost his adopted daughter Hollyleaf to Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw dug his claws into the ground when he remembered his evil half- brother. _I'm glad that I killed him_

The journey to the Moonpool was peaceful and quiet, Brambleclaw and Jayfeather didn't talk. When they finally reached the pool, Brambleclaw gave a sigh of wonder, the stars were reflected in the pool as they began to light up the growing dark sky, the moon shone in the still water and turned it and the two cat's pelts silver. Jayfeather sat beside the pool. "Settle down, relax and drink some of the water." He ordered. Brambleclaw nodded and did as he was told. He got a shock when he lapped up the water; it was ice cold and tasted strange. Almost the same second he was asleep.


	4. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nine Lives..**

Brambleclaw opened his eyes and found himself at the Moonpool, Jayfeather was asleep beside him, his tail flicking while he dreamed. _I've woken up! Starclan don't want me to be leader!_

"Don't worry young one, the reality is far different"

Brambleclaw turned and saw that the rocky ridges around the Moonpool were filled with the ranks of Starclan. His eyes widened, cats continuously melted away from the night sky and came down to join the others, he could not see an end to the group of cats. _The whole of Starclan is here!_

A cat walked up to him, it's outline was pure white, stardust swirled around it like falling snow. The cat looked like living ice, slowly colour filled the cat's pelt until the only sign that it was Starclan was the brightness of it's eyes and the stardust that continuously twirled around it. The cat was a pale ginger tabby and could be described as gold, she had pale yellow eyes that shone like individual stars. Brambleclaw recognised her at once. "Mother!" he purred and he ran up to her like a kit and she licked his forehead. "I've missed you my son" she purred.

"I've missed you too." Brambleclaw rumbled. She looked at his large frame and strong shoulders and her eyes glowed even more. "You look like your father" Brambleclaw's eyes widened when she mentioned Tigerstar, the killer that was responsible for the battle with the dark forest.

"But you would never be anything like him" She purred.

Eight other cats came out of the ranks of the cats and all at the same time spoke clearly. "Brambleclaw you have been chosen to be the new leader of Thunderclan, to lead your clan well you must receive you nine lives" The cat that came forward first surprised Brambleclaw deeply. A pale grey cat, with darker grey flecks and blue eyes came forward. Brambleclaw's eyes widened.

"Ashfur!?"

Ashfur nodded "With this life I give you wisdom, use it to judge a situation carefully, and to not let your self do something terrible because you did not use all your sight." Ashfur touched Brambleclaw on his forehead and Brambleclaw felt a stab of pain pierce his side. Eventually it faded. "I was wrong to wage war with you, Squirrelflight and your family, Brambleclaw. You made Squirrelflight happier than I could have ever done. I am sorry."

"There is no need Ashfur" Brambleclaw purred. Another cat came forward, this time a grey tabby with green eyes came forward.

"I am Brindleface, you remember me don't you?"

Brambleclaw shuddered, "Yes, my father killed you"

"Do not be ashamed Brambleclaw, you represent everything good about your father, and you are how he could have turned out. With this life I give you justice, use it to serve out the right punishments and to seek it when great wrongs have been done." Again she touched his forehead and another pain when through him.

A new cat replaced Brindleface; however this cat was much smaller. A small white kit with blue eyes came forward, he looked happy and confident. Brambleclaw's heart went is his mouth. "Snowkit..."

The little kit smiled, "Don't worry Brambleclaw, I can hear here. Do not feel guilty, I live a much better life here than I would have ever done if I had not been killed by that hawk." Brambleclaw bent down to let the little kit reach him. "I'm sorry I was mean to you Snowkit." Snowkit shook his head, "You were a kit Brambleclaw, and there is no need for shame." He puffed out his chest and mewed "with this life I give you kindness, use it to comfort and to lead your clan with the care it needs." He gently touched Brambleclaw's head. This time it didn't hurt, it was pure kindness. "Thank you" Brambleclaw purred. The little kit smiled.

A new cat came forward it was Frencloud. "Frencloud! I'm so sorry that you died. Dustpelt misses you. He said he loves you."

The gentle she cat purred, "I know he does, there is no need to mourn me Brambleclaw, I am with my kits now." She looked happy, but Brambleclaw could see that she missed Dustpelt. "With this life I give you energy, use it to never grow tired as you lead your clanmates through a endless adventure."

Brambleclaw felt energy rush through him, he felt as if he could go to the forest and back without growing tired. Brambleclaw blinked his thanks. Frencloud went back to Starclan and was joined by her kits.

The next cat suprised Brambleclaw and filled him with sadness, Feathertail. "Feathertail!" Brambleclaw's thoughts ran to Crowfeather and his and Leafpool's kits and wondered if she was angry. "I am not angry, I am proud Brambleclaw. Leafpool made Crowfeather happy and she brought him out of the sadness he felt after my death." She walked up to him. "With this life I give you love, use it to care for the ones close to you and to protect them." Brambleclaw suddenly thought of Squirrelflight. Feathertail purred, "That's what I thought!" Brambleclaw felt a fierce ferocity of something fill him up, it made him want to spring to the heavens.

Goldenflower came next, she looked at him proudly. "With this life I give you courage, to defend yourself in battle and the courage in yourself and your clan." Brambleclaw felt strong all the sudden and very certain that he should be the leader of Thunderclan.

Next Bluestar walked up to him, Brambleclaw dipped his head to the former Thunderclan leader. "With this life I give you trust, trust in your clanmates and trust in yourself no matter what your background or you heritage." Brambleclaw nodded and felt himself fill with absolute certainty that no matter how evil his father that would never change him.

The next cat broke his heart, Hollyleaf his daughter. "My dear father, I love you." She purred. "With this life I give you truth, to see it in all ways and to not let it change you, like the truth changed me." Brambleclaw touched noses with his daughter and filled up with wisdom and knew no matter what his daughter and sons were his children. "I love you, daughter" Brambleclaw purred. Hollyleaf smiled.

The next cat filled Brambleclaw with joy, Firestar! The flame coloured tom look as healthy as ever and looked more powerful than a thunderstorm. "greetings Brambleclaw, I am proud that you were my apprentice and my deputy and I trust you will take care of the clan I love. I was wrong to doubt you because of your father, I am sorry." Brambleclaw nodded excepting his apology. "With your last life I give you loyalty, use it to never lack in your duty as clan leader and use it to recognise other cat's loyalty, as I should have done with you. I now name you Bramblestar, leader of thunderclan. Protect your clan using all your lives and make your clan and ancestors proud." Firestar touched Bramblestar's head and Bramblestar filled with power and excitement to lead his clan. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The ones I left behind...**

Before Firestar could fade away Bramblestar growled "Firestar, can I talk to you?" While the rest of Starclan faded Firestar sat down and licked his shoulder fur down. "What is it Bramblestar?" Firestar looked up at him his intense forest green eyes fixed on Bramblestar. "How do you feel? About-about dying?" Bramblestar asked, avoiding Firestar's stare.

"Whoever feels happy about dying?" Firestar raised one eyebrow.

"Well I mean Sandstorm and Greystripe, Leafpool and Squirrelflight?" Bramblestar looked up.

Firestar sighed and closed his eyes; he could have been watching his family and friend all this time. "Sandstorm is upset, she will grieve for a long time. You must keep an eye on her Bramblestar, she is not as young as she used to be. This might put her down a long road of misery." Firestar said, pain clouding his eyes.

"What about everyone else?"

"Leafpool and Squirrelflight will be fine, they may grieve for a while but they are my daughters and I know they can get through anything. Graystripe, he will be lonely I can guess, you need to keep a eye on him for me will you? It would mean alot." Firestar's tail flicked back and forth.

"Of course Firestar"

"And tell Sandstorm that I love her..." his voice trailed off and he gradually faded away.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: How the mighty fall...**

Lionblaze sat at the edge of the camp, his cold, narrowed eyes on the dead body of his sister. He looked down at the dusty soil below him. He felt a tail touch his back and turned his head to see Cinderheart looking down at him with her blue eyes full of concern. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Lionblaze rounded on her his back arched, hackles high. She crouched down horrified. "What does it look like? My sister is DEAD and I can do NOTHING ABOUT IT!" he hissed. Suddenly all the cat stares locked on him and he suddenly realised what he had done. He looked around the camp wild eyed and sprinted out of the camp entrance. He stopped when he reached a large tree and sat beside it, shaking. "She was my best friend you know." He heard Cinderheart's voice and he looked at the ground, ashamed of himself. "I know how you feel Lionblaze." He looked up to see Cinderheart's warm gaze on him. "I'm sorry" Lionblaze croaked. Cinderheart shook her head.

"You thought you lost her once, it must be hard to know she is really dead when she had only been back for a while." Cinderheart licked his ear. Lionblaze just looked at the ground too broken to say anything. "How's the clan?"

Cinderheart licked her chest fur then replied. "Bad, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, Ferncloud and Firestar are all dead. The clan won't recover soon. Not to mention the risk of losing more."

Lionblaze lifted his head. "More?"

Cinderheart nodded, "Greystripe, wounded eye, Daisy a nasty scratch, Millie, torn ear, and Dustpelt had a deep scratch on his flank. Also the worst are Cloudtail who has lost loads of blood to a belly rake. Me and Leafpool eventually closed it but if we move him it will open up again. I don't know his odds of survival. Then there's Sandstorm..."

Lionblaze waited in dread.

"She has a bad neck wound and she won't let me touch her. She said she won't he healed until we take a look at Firestar, but we won't cause, well, he's dead. I think she's so upset that it's gone to her head. I don't know what will happen to her." Cinderheart trailed off. Lionblaze coughed. "Then there's you..."

"What!? How can I be seriously injured!?" he lifted his head quickly and a great dizziness crushed his head. His head flopped down to the ground again, he suddenly felt very weak. Cinderheart settled beside him and started to lick his head. "Well, you have a huge scratch on your head, it doesn't look bad but it might have caused some damage already."

Lionblaze felt tired, really tired. Shadows were creeping in his vision and he felt light headed. He tried to get up and Cinderheart took his weight. They slowly walked to the camp but it was too much, just as they got to the entrance Lionblaze could not take it any longer. His legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw was Cinderheart calling out his name and calling for help.

Lionblaze blinked open his eyes to find himself in the medicine den. He felt a warm pelt against his and looked to his left to see Cinderheart staring at him with panicked eyes. Her expression changed to joy when she saw that he was awake. Lionblaze felt a tongue brush his head. He looked up to see his mother. "Thank goodness your awake" she smiled. He was given a warm mew by Squirrelflight who looked worried sick. Next to her was his father. "Bramblestar!" Lionblaze tried to talk but all that came was another zap of pain in his head. "arrgg"

"All right everyone leave!" Lionblaze recognised his brother's practical tone. All the cats left the medicine den except Leafpool and Cinderheart. "Um, Its alright you too, you can leave, Leafpool, if you don't mind will you care for Cloudtail for me, I have my paws full at the moment." Leafpool nodded and left the den. "Cinderheart you can leave." Lionblaze knew his brother was irritated now.

"No, I will stay with Lionblaze." Cinderheart growled.

Jayfeather's tail flicked in impatience, "Fine!" he growled and he went into the herb storage section of the den.

"The clan was really worried." Cinderheart mewed, settling into the nest with Lionblaze. 7

"Why?"

"because your our strongest warrior, no-one would have guessed you would have to be dragged in here!" Jayfeather answered for Cinderheart.

"How long have I been out?" Lionblaze asked.

"Long enough for Bramblestar to get back." Cinderheart mewed.

"Have they buried the bodies yet?" Lionblaze asked suddenly afraid.

"No, come on, its time to say goodbye." Cinderheart leaped out of the nest and waited for Lionblaze to haul himself out. She helped him limp into the clearing.

He saw all the cats around their dead clanmates saying their goodbyes. Lionblaze settled beside Hollyleaf. "Goodbye dear sister." He touched his nose to her fur.

By the time the sun had risen the clan watched the fallen clanmates be hauled out of the camp. Lionblaze felt a tug on his heart when he saw Sandstorm chasing Firestar's body shouting "Where are you taking him?! He needs to be treated!" Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather who was sitting beside him.

"She isn't coping well, we had to hold her down to treat her neck, she still thinks Firestar's alive. His death has sent her mad."Lionblaze sighed, Sandstorm was a good warrior, she will probably be going to the elders den soon. "What about Greystripe?" Lionblaze asked.

"Millie is looking after him, I think he will be okay."

Lionblaze sighed, the clan was falling apart, who knew what was going to happen next...

**There you have it! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me anything I have done wrong so I can change it! Thank you and keep watch new chapters coming soon! **

**Till next time!**

**Neon **


	7. chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Recovery time..**

Jayfeather sat outside his den, it was the day after the burial of his fallen clanmates and since then he had been very busy, he was always re doing polices and gathering extra herbs to use for the injured cats. However, for once Jayfeather had a break, he watched the sun rise in the early morning, but he didn't watch it. No. He felt it's warmth soak into his fur and he enjoyed the peace. The clan had been in a shambles yesterday but it seemed today that Squirrelflight was getting used to her duty as deputy. She walked out of the warriors den and Jayfeather heard her yawn. "Morning Jayfeather!" she called. Jayfeather knew it was all an act. She was really grieving on the inside. "Morning" Jayfeather grumbled. Jayfeather's ears pricked when he heard the patter of tiny paw prints. "Come on Seedkit! I want to see the injured cats!"

"I know, I'm coming!"

"Oh I hope their all gross and puffy!" the kit squealed.

When the kits were behind him, Jayfeather knocked the lead kit over with his tail. "Ouch!"

"He's seen us! RUN!"

"Oh no you don't" Jayfeather growled and picked up the other kit in his jaws. He placed the kit at his paws and the other soon followed. "So, what have I got here? Two kits about to be my breakfast!" Jayfeather crouched down and showed his teeth. "Please don't eat us!" they said in unison.

"Hush kits!" Jayfeather rolled his eyes, were they really that stupid?

"Seedkit, Lilykit come back to bed!" The two kits ran straight to the nursery whimpering when they heard their mother's angry mew.

The clan had changed a little since the battle, some cats still looked at the camp entrance with wide, wary eyes waiting for the dark forest cats to leap in and come to kill even more cats. While others gave hard stares to the cats who trained with the dark forest. Birchfall, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, Ivypool and Thornclaw had all received angry and hostile looks the past two days...

Lionblaze padded out of the medicine den, and enjoyed the sunhigh sunlight that soaked into his thick golden pelt. His peace was broken when he heard hissing in the clearing. He peered into the clearing wondering what was happening. He walked out into the main part of the clearing and found Birchfall and Berrynose hissing at each other. "How dare you!" Birchfall spat.

"It's true! You've betrayed everyone, you trained for the dark forest! You were going to kill us all!" shouted Spiderleg who was part of the group of cats watching the argument.

Birchfall had gathered Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, Ivypool and Thornclaw behind him. "We are not traitors! We fought for Thunderclan!"

"Just to deceive us! Because of you your mother is dead! Ferncloud is dead!" Dustpelt's angry yowl turned into a grief filled wail.

Birchfall's angry expression turned to one of disbelief and sadness. "I loved my mother! It's not my fault! Who wants to live in a clan when your own father accuses you for the death of his mate!?"

Dustpelt simply backed away into the warriors den, and was replaced by more angry cats. _Where's Bramblestar? He should be sorting this out! _

As if he heard Lionblaze's thoughts Bramblestar raced out of the rocky leader's den and raced down the small path to the camp ground. When in the middle of the cats he yowled. "ENOUGH!"

Spiderleg ignored him. Hel launched at Birchfall and he clawed his brother fiercely. Birchfall kicked him off when on one paw, the cats gasped that was not a thunderclan move. "See! That was a dark forest move!" Spiderleg yowled. "Do we want traitors in thunderclan?!"

"NO! " the clan yowled. However not all the cats joined in.

"Ivypool helped us!" Yowled Dovewing.

"She went there in the first place, who knows if they still visit her now?!" Spiderleg spat.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY DAUGHTER!" Birchfall yowled and he leapt at Spiderleg and gave him a huge, deep scratch on his side. Spiderleg looked shocked and collapsed to the ground. His wound staining the ground scarlet. Birchfall looked down on him, horrified. Bramblestar looked at Birchfall eyes wide. "Birchfall, and the rest of you, you are to stay in the elder's den until further notice. NO EXCEPTIONS I need to think this through."

**Well then, this is where you see the beginning of something new! All the clans are facing this situation, and thunderclan looks like it's about to snap in half. Will Bramblestar be alble to untie his clan or will he and the other leaders have to make a drastic decision? And will Spiderleg survive the wound given to him by his brother...**

**Till next time! Thanks for reading!**

**Neon **


	8. chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The division line...**

Dovewing walked into the hazel bush elder's den, the branches stroked her back and Dovewing noticed that Leafbare would be arriving soon. Inside were Blossomfall, Ivypool, Mousewhisker, Thornclaw and Birchfall. Birchfall was licking a deep scratch on his side and he clearly looked miserable. Dovewing walked in "Hi guys". All the cats looked up with clear sadness and rejection.

"Dovewing you shouldn't be here, talking to us, were about as popular as Shadowclan right now." Ivypool said.

"No, you're my sister Ivypool, and plus your all loyal warriors" Dovewing argued.

Birchfall looked up for the first time. "They're going to kick us out aren't they?"

Dovewing noticed all the cats thought the same thing; they all looked at her with pleading eyes. Dovewing stretched out her senses to the leader's den where currently Bramblestar, Cloudtail, Greystripe, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze and Brackenfur were debating about the exiled warrior's future in the clan.

"They betrayed their clanmates!" Brackenfur said.

"They must have been really stupid to do so" Cloudtail growled.

"Ivypool was on our side though! Firestar sent her there to spy" Lionblaze growled. Dovewing left the conversation and listened to the outcast cats. "Well, let's just say the debate is very heated."

Blossomfall looked down at her paws. "All this time my mother nor my father hasn't come to see me, they would like me dead! They only focus on Briarlight now"

Dovewing felt a growl coming on. But before she could say anything someone else entered the den, it was Briarlight. "Is that really what you think sister!?" she said quietly. "YOU THINK I ASKED FOR THIS!?" she yowled. "I can never be a warrior, I go to slow to even help Jayfeather properly, I just get in the way of everyone's lives don't I?" Briarlight's brown pelt was ruffled and her amber eyes were growing teary. She turned around and as quickly as she could, dragged herself out of the den. Dovewing gave Blossomfall a harsh look, before leaving the den.

Bumblestripe looked at Dovewing with concerned eyes. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Fine, I guess."

"You look like you just got attacked by a fox!" Bumblestripe stood in front of Dovewing.

Dovewing looked at herself, her pelt was all over the place and she felt really tired. The rest of the clan was tired while the outcast cats were banned from going anywhere and all the senior warriors were in Bramblestar's den. So the rest of the clan had to do normal duties between them, it made everyone very tired. "Come on, let's go and hunt." Bumblestripe suggested.

"Ok, at least that will be normal and calm!" Dovewing laughed.

But she couldn't be more wrong when Blackstar walked into the camp...

**Ok guys! That's chapter 6! 7 will come soon! So then what do ya think? Please write a review, they are extremely welcomed! So what is Blackstar doing in thunderclan? Well this is where the story becomes interesting...**


	9. chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A new dilemma..**

Bramblestar looked around his den, Cloudtail, Greystripe, Squirrelflight, Lionblaze and Brackenfur were arguing endlessly. They weren't coming to a conclusion soon. But suddenly Bumblestripe appeared at the mouth of his cave. "Blackstar is here!" His eyes were wide and he looked rather surprised. Bramblestar didn't blame him, what was Blackstar doing in Thunderclan territory? Bramblestar and his senior warriors piled out of the leader's den and Blackstar looked at him with shock. "Firestar.."

"He's dead" Bramblestar replied. "He killed Tigerstar, but he lost his life in the process."

Blackstar looked full of grief for a moment. But then he returned to his normal expression. Suspicion. "It looks like you and your warriors are having the same dilemma as me".

"All the leaders are meeting tonight at the island to talk about some, well.. Matters." Blackstar looked towards the elders den. Bramblestar's eyes widened. He waved his tail to Squirrelflight. "Let's discuss this in the forest." Blackstar nodded. Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Blackstar and Rowanclaw left the camp and padded out into the forest. Blackstar's tail was flicking in impatience. _I wonder what's wrong? _Bramblestar thought. Blackstar sat down once they reached a sunlight clearing. Bramblestar loved this clearing. It was full of small bushes, along with patches of daisies and wildflowers. The wind brushed the leaves gently and rocked the circle of trees surrounding them. The leaf-fall sunshine leaked into the clearing casting sunbeams of over the grass. Squirrelflight groomed her bright red, fluffy fur while everyone got settled. "Right, so what is this problem?" Bramblestar asked. "Has your clan become a little, well, broken in half?" Rowanclaw tilted his head to one side.

Squirrelflight nodded "Indeed, they have been almost ripping each other apart!"

Bramblestar growled quietly, they didn't need Shadowclan knowing the extreme problem that was growing in the heart of Thunderclan. Blackstar grinned knowing Bramblestar's concerns of Shadowclan knowing too much. _Arrogant fur ball_ Bramblestar thought. "What is the problem you are facing Blackstar?" Bramblestar asked.

"Our clanmates are very divided at the moment, blaming each other. It's the dark forest apprentices." Rowanclaw explained.

"The same in Thunderclan, Spiderleg was injured badly when he and Birchfall attacked each other." Squirrelflight said, she then shuddered at the memory.

"So what have you done about it? We put all the dark forest cats in the elder's den" Bramblestar said.

Blackstar nodded "good idea, we have just left them to it, but that would be a better idea." Blackstar said grudgingly.

"Is it the same in the other clans?" Asked Squirrelflight.

Rowanclaw nodded, "Very, in fact in some it's worse! They can't hunt or train because everyone is trying to rip each other's pelts off!"

"Tigerheart and Dawnpelt nearly killed each other yesterday." Rowanclaw said his head shaking clearly angry with his kits.

Blackstar shot him a look, afraid of giving too much away. "Anyway, the leaders are having a meeting tonight at the island, your coming right?" Blackstar gave Bramblestar a hard stare.

"Of course, this needs sorting out. What about my deputy and medicine cat?"

"They come too." Blackstar grunted.

Bramblestar nodded. "Ok, we will see you tonight. It's time to sort this dilemma out."

Blackstar gave Bramblestar a harsh look. "Indeed we will."

**So, now we know why shadowclan has come to thunderclan, all the clans are having trouble with the dark forest cats and the ones that fought for the clans may not even be safe ... also look at the next chapter to find out what happens at the meeting with the leaders...**

**Till next time!**

**From Neon**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: All the kings and all the queens..**

Squirrelflight walked with Bramblestar and Jayfeather as they made their way across the fallen tree to the island where all the clans usually met. However tonight there will only be the Leaders, deputies and medicine cats. Squirrelflight tasted the air they were the last to arrive. The cold breeze ruffled her flame coloured fur. _Leaf bare soon.._ She thought. When they entered the clearing they saw a very angry looking Blackstar, a very scared looking Mistystar and a guarded looking Onestar. They all sat in a circle all silent for a moment. "Okay everyone, we are all here now, let's begin." Bramblestar said.

"Yes! All this time we are waiting for you my clanmates could be ripping each other apart!" Growled Blackstar.

"Wait? Where's Firestar? Brambleclaw? Is he sick?" Mistystar looked up for the first time.

"He is dead. He killed Tigerstar but died in the process." Bramblestar meowed. All the leaders apart from Blackstar looked shocked. Onestar looked torn apart. "Anyway, let's begin with more important matters" Blackstar rolled his eyes.

"I am sure you have all been faced with the same problem as my clan, the cats who trained for the dark forest are causing a split in the clan." Blackstar dug his claws in the ground.

"I agree, Breezepelt has been whispering to the dark forest trainees in Windclan." Onestar looked worried.

"I had to confine the dark forest cats in the elders den in Thunderclan." Bramblestar said, his brown tabby tail flicking.

"So, how are we going to solve it!?" Mistystar looked around with large, worried eyes.

"You should be telling us! Call yourself a leader!?" Sneered Ashfoot. Onestar silenced her with a glare.

"I actually, have an idea." Kestrelflight spoke up, a little wary. Blackstar flicked his tail at his to continue. "Well, since the clan no longer trusts them and we can't be sure who's side they are on, it makes sense to well...Exile them."

"WHAT!" Jayfeather growled, "But most of them fought for the clans!"

Blackstar grinned. "I think it is a brilliant solution Kestrelflight, I won't have traitors in Shadowclan"

"No, we can't do this, they are our clanmates!" Jayfeather yowled.

"No, they were our clanmates, not anymore." Onestar growled.

"All in favour of this idea raise your tail." Blackstar growled.

Squirrelflight looked around. All of Shadowclan had agreed. So had all of Windclan. Riverclan reluctantly raised their tails. Bramblestar had raised his tail but only herself and Jayfeather had not.

"Fine, it is agreed. Exile your cats and return peace to your clans." Bramblestar growled.

"It is time to kick out the traitors!" Yowled Blackstar.

**So, what will happen to the dark forest cats and more importantly who will be kicked out?**

**Till next time**

**From Neon! **


	11. chapter 9

**Chapter 9: To love or to forget...**

**Hey guys! Long time no see! First let me just apologise for the LONG wait! I'm really sorry, but art is more my thing, not exactly writing however, my friend's fanficition has inspired me to continue, and I really like writing this so... **

**Also I'm on holiday now 2 weeks for stuff! So i will updating this loads and starting my new warriors book also! **** thanks for the reviews and not giving up on me! **

Ivypool crouched in the elders den the heavy rain hammering down on the leaves above her head. She sneezed as one droplet hit her nose, making her shiver. _How long do they expect us to be in here? _She sighed, she looked at her new den mates, Birchfall, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, and Thornclaw. Birchfall was curled up in a corner and Blossomfall was scratching the floor. The only relaxed cat it seemed was Thornclaw who was listening to the rain patter on the den roof. Purdy had been moved to the nursery, for the ridiculous idea that he would not be safe. Ivypool growled quietly. Movement caught her eye and she saw Toadstep, he was sitting near the nursery, his tail curled around his paws. Ivypool looked at his clear, yellow eyes and saw not what she was expecting. There was a simple line between the cats in the clan, those who hated the dark forest apprentices and those who defended them. However in Toadstep's eyes there was not hatred but hesitance. Suddenly Toadstep noticed that Ivypool was staring at him and he quickly licked his shoulder fur, as if he felt embarrassed. Ivypool tilted her head to one side and she felt like going back into the isolated den, however she felt a need to stay. _What's going on with me? All these problems are messing with my brain. _She shook her head and decided to curl her tail around herself and try to get some sleep.

Toadstep looked at the elders den with dread. He had been hearing rumours that Bramblestar was going to kick out the dark forest cats. _But he can't! _He suddenly noticed Ivypool was crouched at the entrance, and he felt his heart leap. He wanted to go over and say hi, but his thoughts kept him dead still. _What if she really did betray the clan? But I know Ivypool, she wouldn't, also Dovewing said that Firestar sent her there to spy, so really she is loyal. But what if that was a lie? _Toadstep felt so confused, he didn't know whether to trust the grey and white she cat or not. He wanted to so badly but he was afraid it would be in vain. _You can't get attached Toadstep, what if she leaves? You'd he heartbroken, it would be better to get attached to a different she-cat. _He remembered his mother's words when he confided in her. _But I can't..._

**Awww, poor Toadstep, he's afraid that Ivypool will get kicked out and his love will be gone forever **

**Now im gonna go and write the next chapter! Bye! Xx**

**Thanks for reading please review and fav and all that stuff!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: How to be a leader...**

Bramblestar sat in his den, staring into space. His head full of the consequences to his decisions, he couldn't decide what was the right thing to do. To kick out the dark forest cats, when they might have done nothing wrong, or to keep them in the clan and to have the majority of the clan reject his leadership and be scared for their lives. He shook his head, and suddenly wanted to be a carefree warrior again, taking life as an adventure and travelling to the sundrown place and the only thing to worry about was Squirrelflight's arguments. Bramblestar suddenly felt very old. He looked up and saw Squirrelflight at the entrance. He smiled, feeling better now that she was there. He looked into her eyes to see at least acceptance, or even love. He looked into her green depths and felt warm. "How's the new leader of Thunderclan doing?" her mew sounded hollow and sad. Amber met green and Bramblestar sighed. "Hollyleaf? Or Firestar?"

Squirrelflight sighed and sat next to her leader. "Both, I feel so lost Brambleclaw, I don't even know if I want to be deputy anymore."

Brambleclaw looked at her in shock, "What? But you said yes?"

"I know, but I can't feel responsible for the messes in the clan. It's too hard. Your stronger than I am that's why you're the leader."

"But Squirrelflight I can't do this without you"

"You won't I will always be there, by your side, just not as your deputy."

Bramblestar bowed his head, now he didn't know what to do. All these problems and now he didn't have Squirrelflight to share them with. But then again he did, possibly Squirrelflight wasn't cut out to be leader, but she would always be there for him. He pushed his muzzle into her ginger fur and purred.

"Okay then. Now what?" Squirrelflight asked.

"The outcasts?"

"yep, what are you going to do?" Bramblestar closed his eyes at Squirrelflight's question. _What am I going to do indeed._

"I will get some sleep first." With that he curled up with Squirrelflight next to him.

Bramblestar blinked open his eyes, to see the Moonpool. He jolted up to see Firestar's green gaze blazing into him. "Bramblestar, you have come to see me?"

Bramblestar suddenly felt afraid, was he going to face Firestar's anger? "um.. Firestar.." he bowed his head. "The clan is like scattered prey, its going mad. Cats are almost killing each other and Squirrelflight has stopped being deputy."

Firestar closed his eyes. Then opened them, Bramblestar cowered. His eyes were burning like the sun. "Bramblestar, a great evil is coming, welling up from the heart of every clan, _four will be forgotten, the ashes from the blaze will rise and combine to create a new storm" _Bramblestar's eyes widened, _is it the dark forest again!? _Firestar began to fade away and Bramblestar yowled "No! Firestar come back! I need you to tell me what to do!" Bramblestar bowed his head in vain, Firestar had left him. _"This is your time Bramblestar, you need to lead the clan now." _

Bramblestar blinked open his eyes he was back in his den. _Okay, my choice, and I know what to decide..._

**Dun dun dun... so Bramblestar is going to decide whether to banish the cats or to let them stay and.. he needs to protect his clan from the coming storm...**

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A question of loyalty **

"let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Dovewing heard Bramblestar's yowl and sprinted into the clearing. Her heart filled with dread, _today's the day when it will decided whether Ivypool and the other outcasts can stay in the clan. _The clan had gathered. However not all was calm. Berrynose was sitting with Dustpelt, Millie, Spiderleg, Hazeltail, Foxleap, Icecloud, Poppyfrost, Daisy, and Molepaw and Cherrypaw. The cats who wanted the dark forest apprentices to be exiled. However opposite sat, Squirrelflight, Greystripe, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Leafpool, Whitewing, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Briarlight, and Bumblestripe. The cats who wanted them to stay had formed a protective circle around the cats on trial. Dovewing noticed Whitewing was hissing at Berrynose as she wrapped her tail protectively around Birchfall. Dovewing gasped, Berrynose and Birchfall were one time good friends, now they seemed like lifelong foes. The queens and Purdy along with the kits sat in silence at the nursery entrance. Jayfeather sat in the medicine den, with a serious glare.

Bumblestripe waved a tail at Dovewing and she sat next to him, grateful for his friendship. Ivypool padded over and sat next to Dovewing. She gulped with worried eyes at her sister. "Don't worry, it will be fine." Dovewing tried to sound light but it was hard in such a situation.

Bramblestar looked down on the clan, he looked shocked at the division in the cats. Dovewing pricked her ears as he started to speak. "cats of Thunderclan, I'm sure you have heard the gossip about the dilemma of these, dark forest apprentices." He waved a tail at Ivypool and the rest of the cats. "Well, the same situation is going on in all the clans. It seems that everyone doubts the dark forest apprentices loyalty."

"so the time has come to see if these cats are still loyal to thunderclan". Bramblestar looked at the cats in question. "come forward."

Ivypool led the cats to the base of the highledge, her light blue eyes challenging anyone to attack her. Berrynose hissed as they walked past. "Dark forest scum!" Spiderleg shouted.

"Enough!" growled Bramblestar. His thick tabby pelt, raised.

Ivypool stared up at Bramblestar, her intense glare seemed to intimidate the leader. Dovewing gulped. "Ivypool, Birchfall, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, and Thornclaw. You trained in the dark forest, is that correct?" Bramblestar said.

"yes" the cats said in unison.

"SEE! They admit it! Lets kick them out now!" Millie shouted. Greystripe glared at his mate and hissed "you're talking about your own daughter!"

Millie glared at her mate "she threatened us, she made her choice when she joined them!"

Blossomfall blinked at her father, then turned to her mother. "I HATE YOU! You would want to see me be alone, a rouge! All you care about is Briarlight!" She turned to Bumblestripe. "She will abandon you too! One day!"

"SILENCE!" shouted Bramblestar. A eyrie quiet fell over the cats. "Ivypool" Dovewing shivered when he said her sister's name. "Firestar asked you to spy on the dark forest, you did your leader's will and you warned us of the dark forest attack. You are innocent. You may stay in thunderclan if that is your wish."

Dovewing breathed a sigh of relief, her sister's name was cleared. Ivypool looked up at Bramblestar. "Yes, it is. However, after being stuck in a smelly den for days, alone, afraid for the future when I did nothing wrong. It kind of makes me feel sick. That amount of betrayal from my clanmates! Firestar would have never done this!"

The entire clan gasped and arguments broke out.

"Traitor!"

"Fox dung!"

"Run away you fleabag!"

Dovewing felt like she was about to faint, her sister had been given the chance to stay, and she might have just ruined her chances...

**OOOOHHH! Ivypool has got herself in a big mess, and thunderclan seems its about to break in half! I wonder what will happen next?**

**Till next time! Thanks for reading! **

**Neon**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Futures that hang in the balance...**

Ivypool stared defiantly at her leader, waiting for Bramblestar to react. The clan was a mixture of hisses and gasps. Ivypool had clearly ridiculed her leader's choices. Her skinny, grey and white tail brushed the leaf covered floor. Ivypool felt the comfort of the gentle leaf fall sun on her tense fur. Bramblestar shot Ivypool a look of pure shock and outrage. The clan's shouts bombarded her ears, making them hurt. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that... _Ivypool thought regretfully. She looked at Birchfall, who shook his head slightly. Ivypool looked at Dovewing, her sister's brilliant blue eyes were wide in horror, Ivypool could just tell she was thinking _what have you done? _

A yowl from Bramblestar silenced the clan. "Ivypool" he sighed "you can stay in thunderclan." Ivypool could tell by his tone that he wasn't impressed. Ivypool nodded and backed away into the crowd of cats who wanted her to stay. Bramblestar then turned to Birchfall. "Birchfall, you have provided thunderclan loyal service for many moons, however, we know you went into the dark forest. You are not stupid, you must have realised who was training you. So, tell me now, why shouldn't I kick you out?" the last words were a growl.

Birchfall, shook his head then gulped, he looked up at his leader with huge amber eyes. "I trained in the dark forest to protect my clan, I fought for thunderclan in the battle, and I used the skills they gave me against them. I am a Thunderclan cat, my heart and home is here." Birchfall puffed out his chest when he spoke, clearly unfazed by the narrowed eyes of the other cats. Bramblestar smiled, which surprised Ivypool. "Birchfall, I have seen you grow up in Thunderclan, and I know you are a loyal cat. You may stay in Thunderclan, but be warned; I will be keeping an eye on you." The last words were said clearly and deeply. Bramblestar was clearly still unsure.

Then Bramblestar called Thornclaw forward. The large golden brown tabby looked nervous. His yellow eyes were narrowed against the sunlight. Bramblestar looked down on Thornclaw with harsh narrowed eyes. Ivypool recalled a large amount of tension between Bramblestar and Thornclaw recently. The large golden tabby had been much more confident and argumentative since he had started training in the dark forest.

"Thornclaw, you fought for the clans in the battle. Or so you claim. You were chosen to go with the shadowclan patrol however I never saw you fight." Bramblestar finished with a growl. The clan gasped, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Brackenfur stepped up towards his brother and stared at him with worried eyes. _Was Thornclaw loyal? Then again it might just be Bramblestar disliking him, but still.. I can't remember seeing Thornclaw fight in the battle. _

Thornclaw lifted his head and growled at Bramblestar "You can't use your opinion of me as a weapon, Bramblestar."

Bramblestar growled. The clan was silent. "So, then Thornclaw, what do I do with you?"

"The more likely question is Bramblestar, what do I do with myself?"

"So, Thornclaw, would you like to make yourself an outcast, loner, rouge?"

Thornclaw hissed. "let's just say I don't think I am a warrior of Thunderclan anymore."

Thornclaw could no longer speak, the clan was in the middle of an uproar. Shouting accusations and insults at the golden warrior. Thornclaw kept his head high despite the angry yowls. Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws. "I never thought you would go this low Thornclaw. You don't exactly remind me of a traitor."

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes in anger, and he continuously unsheathed and sheathed his claws. "I am NOT a traitor. I am choosing my own path, nothing more."

Bramblestar held his head high and his fur rose to make him look huge. Making Thornclaw look like a small mouse against a lion. "You trained with Tigerstar, you knew full well who he was. You are defiantly a traitor Thornclaw."

"Tigerstar gave me skills that made me as strong as thunder, and if we ever meet in battle Bramblestar, you will know how much it benefited me. By my claws." Thornclaw unsheathed his claws, they looked long and deadly.

"Thornclaw, you from this day forward and until you die, are exiled from thunderclan. You betrayed your clan by training with a group of murderers; you also had the audacity to threaten your clan leader. Be gone." The leader dismissed the tom with a sweep of his tail. Thornclaw nodded. Then padded back to Blossomfall and Mousewhisker. Bramblestar eyed him carefully. "Thornclaw?"

"I'm waiting Bramblestar, I don't think I am leaving by myself." ...

**That was a big chapter! Wow! Ok, this isn't the end to the meeting we still have to see what will happen to Blossomfall and Mousewhisker. **

**By the way, if Thornclaw sounds evil he isn't, he's just looking for a fresh start, away from Thunderclan. He's pretty lonely there so he has decided to move on... **

**I don't own warriors or Erin hunter's plots or characters but I do own the plot in this story and the characters that I will be making up. So please don't steal ;)**

**Thanks so much for the nice reviews and keep them coming! **

**Thanks for reading, please review and fav and all that jazz **


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Loyalty at it's worst**

Bramblestar growled under his breath. _Arrogant furball. _At least he didn't have to put up with him much longer, soon the golden warrior would be gone. "Mousewhisker, what about you?" To be honest, Mousewhisker was a tricky one, Bramblestar didn't know if he was loyal or had to be kicked out. He had always been a good warrior, and didn't seem the cat that would go and be a traitor. However, he had trained in the dark forest. That was not good. He looked at the warrior now and saw a huge amount of fear in his eyes. Also Bramblestar found, loss? Grief? For who? The grey tom's eyes were bloodshot and hazy. He obviously hadn't been getting sleep. _I don't remember Mousewhisker being close to anyone who died... _Bramblestar pondered on who was it that Mousewhisker was clearly grieving for but he couldn't figure out who. _The only possibility is Hollyleaf but, they were never close.. or were they?.. _

"Mousewhisker, you trained in the dark forest, but I can't make a decision on your fate. So, what is your choice?"

Mousewhisker looked surprised by being given freedom to choose his destiny, he looked at his paws for a long time then eventually looked up at Bramblestar. "I-I.." the tom looked back down to his paws. "Bramblestar, I think, I need to leave. I need a fresh start, there are too many memories here. They, rip me apart every day." Mousewhisker closed his eyes, he looked like he was in terrible pain. Bramblestar felt a stab of pain enter his heart, this cat looked heartbroken. It reminded Bramblestar of Squirrelflight when they quarrelled. "Mousewhisker, you may leave if that is your wish. Speak to me after."

Mousewhisker nodded and sat next to Thornclaw. "Blossomfall, come forward."

The delicate, spotted tortoiseshell she cat padded forward. "Blossomfall, you trained in the dark forest, where you aware of what you were doing?"

Blossomfall's green eyes narrowed to slits and she spat "YES! I do! They noticed me! Unlike my own mother! I don't want to stay here! I want my mother dead!" She swung her head at Millie and hissed at her. Millie's face was a mixture of outrage and hurt. "Bl-Blossomfall, what have you become?" she whispered.

"What YOU made me!" Blossomfall screamed. She pelted to the camp entrance to see Briarlight sitting in her way. Bramblestar watched in horror, his heart in his mouth wondering what the heart broken she cat would do next.

"Get out of my way Briarlight." Blossomfall hissed.

"No, Blossomfall, we can talk this out, we're siblings, we're sisters." The damaged she cat pleaded.

Blossomfall yowled them dealt a blow to her sister's head and ran out of the camp. Briarlight slumped to the ground, her head bleeding heavily, a scarlet pool grew steadily around her. "Briarlight!" screamed Bumblestripe. Bramblestar leaped off the high ledge and sprinted towards the crippled she cat. She was knocked out, and her blood was persistent.

**Thats it for now **

**But im gonna do the next chapter now so you have only a while to wait **

**See u next time! **


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: It's too late to apologise...**

**First of all I would like to say, I am sorry for the confusing points of view, so I am going to tell you who will be doing the POV for the next chapters from now on...**

**Ivypool, Dovewing, Toadstep, Bramblestar.. for now... there might be some other cats, but yeah... for now they are the main characters. The next book will have a main character, but they do not exist yet **** So, please enjoy this chapter... thanks **

Bramblestar stared down at Briarlight, she was bleeding heavily over her eyes and her eyes were closed. "Jayfeather!" he shouted. The blind medicine cat sprinted over, Bramblestar was surprised by the silver tabby's speed, his clear blue eyes filled with worry. During the time Jayfeather had cared for Briarlight, Bramblestar could tell that the blind cat had grown an affection for the crippled cat. Even though Jayfeather was a cat with few friends, Briarlight could be classed as one. "How is she?" Bramblestar gulped.

"She's not in mortal danger, let's just say that." Jayfeather said. Bramblestar breathed a sigh of relief, the gentle she cat wasn't going to join Starclan yet.

It was sunhigh, Briarlight had been moved to the medicine den where she could be treated. Her mother and father and brother, Bumblestripe were with her. Bramblestar spotted Mousewhisker and padded up to him. "Mousewhisker, what is troubling you?"

The grey tom sighed and bowed his head. "Its-its... H-Hollyleaf. She's dead. Gone forever and I... I just can't stay here anymore, goodbye Bramblestar..." The grey and white tom ran to the entrance and fled without looking back.

Bramblestar sighed with relief, the outcasts had been taken care of, the matter was finished. He could now concentrate on being clan leader...

Blossomfall sat underneath a small tree, its tiny amount of cover, shading her from the wind. She felt cold, alone and afraid. She felt betrayed. _Millie... I HATE THAT CAT! _Blossomfall put her head on the soft grass and closed her eyes.

"Well then, I guess it's just us"

Blossomfall looked up to see a golden warrior, tall with yellow eyes. "Thornclaw! You didn't leave me!"

The golden tom looked surprised at her reaction and stepped a fraction away, Blossomfall could feel the awkwardness coming off him in waves. "I found Mousewhisker, he's decided to leave the clan also."

Blossomfall looked at her paws. "What do we do?"

"I'm not sure. The other clans have had the same problem, they're bound to have outcasts too. I suggest we go and find them."

Blossomfall stared at him in surprise and tilted her head in confusion. "What? The other clans? As in rivals? Danger?"

Thornclaw rolled his eyes. "Ok then, when I' m safe with a large group of cats and your alone being attacked by a badger, have fun with that." He turned around and started to pad away. Blossomfall perked her ears up, and bolted after him. "wait! I'm coming."

Mousewhisker padded out of the trees, he looked shaken. "Where do we go now?"

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes as he looked out at the sunlit, shimmering lake. "To the island."

**Well then, Thornclaw is a little awkward around Blossomfall, and the outcasts are now alone... so they hope to seek refuge on the island in the hope to find other cats... but what will happen?/**

**Thanks for the views and your amazing support, and I hope you liked this chapter, more to come! **

**Please review and fav and all that stuff! :D **

**Thanks **


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: You can't bring me down...**

Breezepelt stood in the centre of the windclan camp. He was surrounded by faces twisted in anger and revenge. Cats spat at him and Breezepelt snorted in disgust as the spit went on his fur. He wanted to so badly escape the weakness of Windclan, he felt scared it would rub off on him and turn him into a mouse heart. The dark forest was full of so much more power, no one there was afraid or had any doubts. They fought to defeat not to survive. Breezepelt missed the acceptance and respect that would glitter in the dark warrior's eyes as they watched him rip the flesh of his opponent. He remembered the satisfaction of ripping his claw's through skin and to get the reward of blood staining his claws. _Am I turning into Tigerstar? Not that that's a bad thing._ The strong wind carried the last scents of life from the hills into his nose, making him remember how harsh winter was in Windclan. He stood with Furzepelt, Harespring, Larkpaw and Sunstrike. All the cats who had trained with him in the dark forest.

The leader of windclan, Onestar, the small light brown tabby tom glared at him with dangerous yellow eyes. Breezepelt puffed out his chest, he wasn't afraid of the pathetic tom. "Dark forest apprentices, you have been reported to have betrayed your clan and trained with the clan's most feared enemies. The idea makes me sick. You are traitors. You trained to prepare to slaughter us all!" The leader had now stood up, fluffing up to be twice his size, his yellow eyes narrowed to the slightest black scratch. He hissed the accusation. The whole clan glared at the cats, sitting in silence.

Larkpaw came forward. "Please Onestar, I don't want to die alone, I don't want to be kicked out! Please, I didn't know what they were doing, I'm just a apprentice." The young cat was so upset she had started sobbing. _Pathetic coward .I hope Tigerstar sinks his claws into her. _Breezepelt realised with a start that the ambitious, dark warrior was dead. _Where could he be? He can't be just gone.. There's so much more I want to know! _Breezepelt snapped back into reality when Onestar hissed his name. "yes?"

The furious leader growled. "Breezepelt, I don't know why I haven't clawed out your eyes yet. You fought for the dark forest, willingly. I should have killed you that day."

"To be honest Onestar, I think I would have won." Breezepelt said coolly. It felt good to openly insult the leader. Onestar's face grew into a snarl.

"Don't tempt me." He whispered. His face deadly serious. Breezepelt saw another cat step forward, the cat who he hated with all this heart. Crowfeather.

The cat who he refused to call father had eyes of stone. They bore into Breezepelt's fur, like a flame. Burning him in the hatred they contained. Breezepelt shot a look of hatred at the cat and hissed. "I have made my choice. Breezepelt, you are banished from Windclan, and never come back." He looked at the rest of the cats. "And you? Choose. You do you want to go with? Windclan. Or Breezepelt?"

Furzepelt stood up and padded over to Breezepelt. Along with Harespring. Sunstrike and Larkpaw stayed where they were. Breezepelt felt a tiny bit disappointed. He didn't mind Sunstrike, he didn't like, like her or anything, but he felt that one day she and him could have been a possibility. That didn't matter that much though, Breezepelt didn't want anything to do with a coward.

Onestar lifted his head higher. "I see. Well, Larkpaw and Sunstrike you may stay, however for the rest of you..." He jumped off the rock he was sitting on. And padded up to Breezepelt and looked him in the eyes. "Get out."

"Onestar, thank you for freeing me of the chains of weakness, it feels brilliant to be rid of you mouse hearts." Breezepelt spat the last part.

Breezepelt unsheathed his claws. "To all of you, good riddance. Especially you." He glared at Crowfeather. He then looked at his mother. "I know you hate this place. I know you hate him. So come with me mother. You can have a life. Not one wasted padding after a heartless, traitor."

Nightcloud looked at Onestar, he nodded. She ran to Breezepelt and turned to face Crowfeather. "Goodbye... Crowfeather."

Breezepelt looked at the whole of windclan with a smirk on his face. "You thought I was unloved, a mouse heart, a traitor, a cat with the attitude of an elder. Well your wrong. I will take what I have learnt and become the greatest cat the clans has ever seen!" he yowled and with a nod, led the cats out of the windclan camp for the last time. _You were wrong... You can't bring me down, you think I'm over but you haven't seen the last of me...I will be your nightmare to tell your kits, I will be your shadow that will stalk you in the night, I will be... a leader..._

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnn... Is it me or has Breezepelt got some anger management issues? Haha. Actually I really like Breezepelt, he's really fun to write. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews I have been getting, *cries with joy* thanks so much! Just tell me if you think something needs improving, thank you! **

**Till next time**

**Neon xx**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The silence of starlight**

Dovewing breathed in the cold air, it seeped into her lungs and hurt them with it's cold touch. She was sitting in the forest, her head full to the brim with the noise from around the clans. For some reason, she couldn't reduce her powers. Normally she could, today? No. Not at all. She couldn't understand why. Possibly because she was paranoid about Thornclaw, Blossomfall and Mousewhisker. All Dovewing could hear was the worried mews from all the cats around the lake. It killed her to hear the hopeless sobs coming from the exiled cats and their families. Also she could hear the deafening insults the cats were shouting as they left. It was now moonhigh. Though it was late Dovewing knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. _I wonder If Tigerheart was exiled? _She dug her claws into the ground angry with herself for thinking about the big, dark brown tabby tom. Though his clear, amber eyes stayed in her head. The moon reminded her of the times they had been together. Dovewing couldn't help but use her senses to look into Shadowclan.

She peered into the warrior's den, hoping to get a glimpse of the same dark brown tabby fur. She didn't. She looked to see if he was on watch but he wasn't there either. Her heart pounded, _what if he has been exiled!? _Dovewing in vain tired to remind herself that she shouldn't care, but she knew she did.

She walked through the forest to the shadowclan border, hoping to find Tigerheart eagerly waiting for her. He wasn't there. Her tail dropped to the ground in sadness. She sighed then walked back deeper into Thunderclan territory. The breeze carried a scent, the scent of Tigerheart, it was old. But still him. Dovewing ran from it, and sprinted back deep into Thunderclan. She found a bush and hid under it. Not wanting to be found. Movement made her look overhead. A cat was looking down on her.

A pair of blue eyes looked down on her worryingly,

"Bumblestripe?" Dovewing guessed.

The cat sat down beside her. "Jayfeather?" Dovewing was surprised that the blind medicine cat had come. "What's the matter Dovewing? You've been a worried as Purdy when there's no one to tell a story to."

Dovewing thought about telling him. But Jayfeather was a arrogant, selfish, fur ball. "I-..I.." she shook her head.

"Obviously a secret." He grunted. "So its Bumblestripe or Tigerheart." He meowed.

Dovewing looked up at him with shock. "What?"

"You head is full to the brim with pictures of amber eyes and tabby fur. Also he carried the scent of shadowclan. Not hard to work out. Also you were expecting Bumblestripe. He occupies less space in your frankly small brain but he is in there too."

Dovewing put her head onto the ground. "What do I do?"

"How should I know? I'm a medicine cat." He snapped. Dovewing was surprised by his sudden flash of anger.

Jayfeather looked up to the stars with the same look she had been wearing for days. _Jayfeather? In love? He's not capable of such a feeling! _

The silver tabby sighed. "Talk to him. And to him. To both of them, not at the same time of course."

"Why?"

"because you just might work out which one is the one you love. Ignore the consequences just follow your heart."

Dovewing was surprised by his gentleness and understanding.

"Your right. I need to talk to them." She sighed. "Then I will choose..."

**Soz, might have seemed like a long, boring chapter, but this is quite important **

**So, Dovewing will finally decide! **

**Once she tracks down Tigerheart. BUT WHERE IS HE?**

**Thanks for reading, and for the wonderful reviews and favs and follows. **

**Keep them coming! **

**Thanks **

**Neon xx**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Discovering secrets**

Dovewing sat in the camp, she was watching the new deputy getting used to his new chores and duties. Lionblaze.

The fact that her old mentor was now clan deputy made her want to swell with pride. He was a strong warrior, if not the strongest. He would defiantly protect thunderclan.

The amusing thought though, was that the mighty warrior was looking scared by being surrounded by nearly all the clan's warriors, eagerly waiting for their jobs for the day. "Guys! Guys! Your killing me! Stop charging into me! Please! I'm new at this!"

Dovewing giggled. "Having a bit of trouble?" Bramblestar called. His amber eyes gleaming.

Lionblaze glared up at him. "Can't you do something about this?"

Bramblestar laughed then called to the cats. "Warriors, Lionblaze is new at this, give him some room."

Lionblaze breathed a sigh as he was given room. Dovewing walked up to him ready to join a patrol.

"Ok. Sandstorm can you lead a hunting a patrol?" Lionblaze asked. But there was no one to reply to. Dovewing looked around. Where was Sandstorm?

Greystripe walked up to Lionblaze. "Lionblaze, um.. Firestar's death has sort of messed up Sandstorm. You might want to see."

Lionblaze nodded sadly. "I will look after I have done this."

Greystripe nodded. "if it's ok? Can you leave me out today, I'm keeping Sandstorm company."

Lionblaze nodded. Greystripe walked over to the elder's den. Dovewing realised that the grey warrior was getting old his bony frame stuck out on his thin pelt. It made her heart break.

Lionblaze looked around. He looked at the cats fidgeting around him, clearly impatient. Dovewing let out a hiss of annoyance as someone stepped on her tail. "Watch it!"

"Ok!" Lionblaze hissed.

"Cloudtail, can you lead a border patrol? You have the best nose."

Cloudtail looked glanced at Jayfeather with pleading eyes, looking for his approval. The blind medicine cat hissed and angrily flicked his tail. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when your belly rips open."

Cloudtail flicked his tail happily. "Finally! I won't be struck in camp any longer!"

Lionblaze nodded. "Take Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Spiderleg, and I will come too." Dovewing felt a slight sense of foreboding. Lionblaze was going on purpose. He was the strongest warrior. If there was any attack from the dark forest, he would be the best chance of winning.

"Ivypool, lead a hunting patrol will you?"

Dovewing's sister nodded. "Sure!"

Ivypool looked around the circle. "I will take... Hazeltail, Icecloud, Toadstep, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing."

Foxleap and Rosepetal walked up with their apprentices Molepaw and Cherrypaw.

"Can we go training today?" Foxleap asked his eyes bright.

Lionblaze chuckled. "Sure!"

The four young cats sprinted out of the camp.

Dovewing joined Hazeltail, Ivypool, Icecloud, Toadstep and Bumblestripe. They padded out of the entrance and stepped into the frost bitten forest. The weak beams of sunlight made no difference to the bitter cold that snapped at the warrior's paws.

"we will be lucky to catch a single mouse in this cold." Grumbled Hazeltail.

"Your right, it looks like Leafbare came early this year." Bumblestripe grunted.

Ivypool growled in annoyance. "Come on, we need to get some food, or before the heart of leaf bare the clan would have starved."

Dovewing smiled, her sister was clearly trying to prove her loyalty to Thunderclan, although she had many cats who still trusted her, she needed the trust of the whole clan.

Toadstep looked like he had caught a scent and started padding away towards the lake. "Toadstep?" Dovewing called.

Toadstep narrowed his eyes and looked at Dovewing seriously. "There's a scent. Thunderclan and Shadowclan mixed."

Ivypool hissed. "How new?"

Toadstep widened his eyes. "Yesterday. They were here at the same time."

Bumblestripe unsheathed his claws. "Thunderclan cats? With Shadowclan?" He sniffed the air. "There were alot of them, possibly a border fight?"

Hazeltail shook her head. "They would have told Bramblestar, or at least Lionblaze. Also, we are nowhere near a border. We're in the heart of Thunderclan territory!"

Icecloud looked uncomfortable. "We could go and warn Lionblaze?"

Dovewing felt a stab of anger. Everyone was willing to make Lionblaze be the first to run into battle. Then again, he was deputy. But he still shouldn't be used as a shield.

Ivypool grinned. "Or.. we could follow it"

Dovewing nodded. It would be fun to go on another adventure with her sister, just like when they were kits.

However the other warriors seemed unsure. "We could at least follow it to the edge of Thunderclan territory."

All the warriors nodded. Ivypool flicked her tail for them to follow.

The cats padded through the forest for a while, then Dovewing realised, they were on the route they normally took for the gathering. Then it hit her, she recognised the scents, Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Blossomfall and along with some other shadowclan scents... Tigerheart.

"They were heading to the island."

**Soz for a bit of a boring one, but I realised I haven't done any normal clan life yet. Soooo, yeah. **

**Anyway, looks like all the exiled warriors have left their homes and are heading to the island to do what though?**

**Thank you for the amazing support I have received lately! **

**Till next time**

**Neon xx**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The whispers of the forgotten**

Breezepelt led the windclan cats into the fallen tree. He had a plan, but it was unlikely he could carry it out. _Stop thinking like that! What would Brokenstar, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar think? I need to have more ambition! _

_That you do need young one _

Breezepelt stopped dead, _that voice... _Breezepelt noticed that the other windclan cats were staring at him, waiting for his orders_._ Pride swept from his ears to tail tip. _I'm they're leader! _

_Exactly, you're the one in control now, you can use them to fulfil your plan, you know what you want to do. _

Breezepelt looked around as they neared the island. Nightcloud sniffed the air. "What are we doing?" Asked Harespring .

"Waiting." Breezepelt whispered.

"For who?" Furzepelt asked.

"The other cats. You don't think we were the only cats exiled do you?"

Furzepelt shook her head. "No I guess not."

Nightcloud tilted her head. "Why?"

Breezepelt meowed. "For numbers. What chance do we stand by ourselves, badgers, foxes, twolegs? None. We need to build a force. Join all the exiled cats together, we can make a new power!"

Nightcloud nodded happily. Furzepelt and Harespring grinned.

They waited till moonhigh sitting underneath the stars. Nightcloud kept glancing at windclan, Breezepelt knew her thoughts were on Crowfeather. Breezepelt was happy she came with him, hopefully she could meet a new tom, from a different clan, one of the exiled ones he was about to gather. Then his mother would finally be happy.

He sniffed the air again, he scented Thunderclan. He looked at the lake side and saw Thornclaw, Mousewhisker and Blossomfall. Thornclaw padded up to Breezepelt. "So, you too?"

"Yeah, your're looking at the exiled cats of Windclan."

Blossomfall tilted her head. "Nightcloud?"

His mother nodded. "I chose to leave."

Thornclaw gave Breezepelt a challenging stare. "So you're their leader?"

Breezepelt raised his head higher. "Yes, and you?"

Thornclaw looked at his companions "Yes, I am."

"So what are you doing here?" Thornclaw asked him.

Breezepelt wanted to growl but to gain the older warrior's respect and loyalty he had to treat him well. "I have a plan Thornclaw. We need to speak to the leaders of all the exiled cats."

Thornclaw eyed him warily. "Why?"

"Why? What do you think we will do for the rest of our lives? Hide? Live a quiet existence? No. I have a plan."

Thornclaw growled. "Then what is it?"

Breezepelt smiled. "I will tell you, but not yet."

The scent of Shadowclan filled his nose along with the fishy tang of Riverclan.

"Looks like we won't be alone for long" meowed Blossomfall.

A cat who reminded Breezepelt of many others padded up to him. "Hello Tigerheart."

The amber eyed tabby looked at him carefully. "hello, Breezepelt, Thornclaw."

Blossomfall looked at the group of cats behind him. "Who is with you?"

Tigerheart looked behind him. "Applefur, and Ratscar. Shadowclan didn't have that many outcasts."

Breezepelt looked at the coming Riverclan warriors. "Hollowflight. I thought you would be here."

Hollowflight snarled. "I have brought Icewing and Minnowtail."

_Minnowtail, that mouseheart wanted to leave as soon as she found out about the dark forest._ Breezepelt heard the voice again.

_I know, I guess Mistystar must have just exiled her._

_Either way, keep an eye on that one, now, fulfil your dreams and carry out your plan! _

Breezepelt led the cats onto the fallen tree and into the island.

_I will..._

**Ooooohhhhh! What's voice in Breezepelt's head? And who? Is the voice in his head? What's his plan and what's going to happen to the clans and the exiled cats? Find out next time!**

**Till next time! **

**Neon xx**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A force to be feared**

Breezepelt looked up at the huge mass in front of him. The great oak towered above him casting a shadow over him. Making his black fur, blend in with the shadows. Breezepelt beckoned the other leaders over with his thin tail. Tigerheart for Shadowclan, Thornclaw for Thunderclan and Hollowflight for Riverclan.

Breezepelt surveyed them. Hollowflight would be easy to control, he wasn't a natural leader. Thornclaw however, was older than him and more experienced, and everyone knew he had trouble dealing with Firestar and Bramblestar. Then there was Tigerheart. He might not want power but he was a formidable cat, it would be hard to overpower him. Breezepelt took a breath and led the cats over to a place more quiet, leaving the other exiles to talk with each other.

"What is this plan of yours then Breezepelt?" Thornclaw growled.

Breezepelt kept a steady eye contact with the strong warrior. His amber eyes challenging the brown tabby's yellow glare. "We have been exiled.."

"tell us something we don't know." Hollowflight growled.

_Think mousebrain! You want to be leader? Show them you're the most powerful!_

Breezepelt hardened his gaze, the voice was right. Even though it challenged him, the harsh lectures that made him focus.

"I have an idea. A plan, a prospect." Breezepelt whispered.

Tigerheart glared at him. "What is this plan?"

Breezepelt glanced around the group. "We are banished, exiled, what are we going to do for the rest of our lives? Live in fear of the nearest clan or predator? No. We will rise, create something new."

"What?" Hollowflight asked his eyes gleaming in the dark.

"A new clan." Breezepelt growled, it was hard to not smile.

Hollowflight grinned and his tail waved happily. "Excellent idea! Great job Breezepelt!"

Thornclaw looked at the ground for a while. Then looked up into Breezepelt's eyes. Thornclaw stayed silent.

Tigerheart over to Thunderclan territory. Breezepelt wondered why.

_I've been in his head, I know what he is thinking_...

Breezepelt nodded hearing the voice again.

"What do you think Tigerheart?" Breezepelt growled.

Tigerheart looked at him with hurt in his eyes, he blinked it away and returned to his usual hard stare with burning amber. "I think it's a good idea, what else would we do?"

"Who will be leader?" growled Thornclaw.

Breezepelt froze, he knew this question was going to come. Luckily Hollowflight saved him from the question. "let's tell the others first, then we can vote." Hollowflight awkwardly spoke between the glaring cats.

Thornclaw nodded. The leaders stood in front of the other warriors.

Breezepelt stood forward, and puffed out his chest. "Exiled cats, I have a prospect, I have discussed this with your leaders and we have all agreed it is a good idea. You may wonder what you are going to do now that you have been banished from your clans." Breezepelt narrowed his eyes and leaped up to the lowest branch of the great oak. The moonlight turned his pelt silver and he looked like a leader from Starclan on the tree. Even Thornclaw looked in awe.

"We will build a new clan! We will rise from the ashes of this defeat! WE WILL BE DARKCLAN!" Breezepelt yowled to the sky.

He was joined by the joyful yowls of the other cats, their combined voices echoing around the island and rattling the sky.

_Excellent, Breezepelt, now become the leader of Darkclan!_

The voice rang in his head, a snarl, the sound of death, the voice felt cold and violent, and Breezepelt welcomed it with open arms.

Breezepelt lifted his tail for silence, the cats immediately grew quiet. He raised his voice. "You may wonder, who will be your leader? Then I ask you, who do you want to be your leader?"

Hollowflight raised his voice and stood up. "You!"

Breezepelt happily saw that the majority of the warriors were nodding.

"Well then, we will be Darkclan, we will be clanmates, united, and strong in our trust in each other. We will fight without mercy, with strength in our claws, and with the mentoring of the dark forest!"

The cats all stood up and yowled, their tails up in the air. There was the scent of excitement and the cats all stretched their claws battle hungry.

"We as clanmates will have our revenge! Against the clans who betrayed us! We are Darkclan! We will be FEARED!"

**Okay, so Breezepelt, might be going mad? And he has created Darkclan! He is their leader so what is he planning on doing? **

**Find out next time! **

**Best wishes **

**Neon **


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A gathering to remember...**

**Ok guys, I am making myself a challenge, I'm trying to update daily but my work has less quality to it now, which is disappointing, so now.. I am going to spend more time on plots, detail, perspective and time. Making my story as best as it can! So, hope you guys like it! Also I have a great plot coming up soon! I can't wait!**

Jayfeather tossed and turned in his sleep, his moss being scattered everywhere, he was in the medicine den, the cave pitter pattering with the droplets of water falling from the roof. Jayfeather's muscles clenched, his fur growing hot, he gasped in his dreams, it was a nightmare...

Jayfeather ran, faster than he had ever ran before, he was following Spottedleaf, her graceful paws gliding over the slippery rocks with delicate ease. Jayfeather's clear blue eyes were locked on her, she was leading him somewhere. The world began to blur around him, shapes becoming distorted and being bent. Then, with a flash of colour the world materialised. Jayfeather stopped to a screeching halt. His jaw dropped open, in front of him was the most amazing sight he had ever seen, not that there were many.

He was in the tribe of rushing water, the waterfall scattering thousands of light, bouncing droplets everywhere. However, stood in front of him, in all their sparkling glory. Was Starclan and the tribe of endless hunting.

The warriors glittered, their fur, like captured starlight, and their eyes, glowing vibrant colours of the rainbow. Jayfeather had never been so mystified. There waiting for him was the cat he wanted to see most. Half moon.

He launched to her and shoved his muzzle into her perfect, white pelt. He purred and then looked up into her amazing dark green eyes. "Jay's wing, I have waited for you for what seems eternity, and now I bring a message. A prophecy, that has burned in the stars for countless moons, that the tribe of endless hunting has waited for, long before the first cat joined Starclan. And now Jay's wing, the prophecy will finally be told. The ancient secret, shared to the world."

Her voice soothed Jayfeather, however he shook his head trying to regain focus and to avoid being lost to her eyes. "What is this prophecy?"

Half Moon looked deep into his eyes and spoke the words loudly so all the cats could hear.

"Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. They will face great terror and tragedy to defeat the shadows that deceive us in the dark."

Jayfeather's eyes widened and his pupils shrank to slits. "Do we need to use our powers again? And five a fifth? Also Firestar is dead! We need to find two cats now!"

Half Moon shook her head. "No Jay's wing, the five are not any of the four, these are new cats, that are far more powerful than the four before them."

Jayfeather gasped. "More powerful than us!? That's not possible! We had the powers of the stars in our paws!"

Half Moon bit back a laugh. "But Jay's wing, these cats do not have the power of the stars in their paws, they are the rulers of the stars."

Spottedleaf padded up to him, she stared at him with clear amber eyes. "Jayfeather, you must tell the other two this, and make it clear the new prophecy is not about them. This time, it will not be you saving the clans but the five. This time, you will mentor them and more importantly find them!"

Jayfeather's vision suddenly became black and he felt himself falling into darkness.

He woke up with a start, his breathing ragged and unstable. "The five... we must find the five."

The moon was at it's highest. It was the night of the gathering, the full moon. The gentle moonlight shone on his fur, making it look white. He looked across the den to Briarlight, sound asleep, she hadn't been getting much sleep after Blossomfall had left. Luckily her head wound her sister had given her had healed well and she was perfectly healthy.

Jayfeather padded into the clearing. Cats were waiting for Bramblestar, he would take them to the gathering. Bramblestar climbed down from his den and looked around at the group. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Bumblestripe, Cinderheart, Ivypool, Dovewing, and Cherrypaw and Molepaw along with their mentors, Foxleap and Icecloud. Bramblestar nodded, his amber eyes gleaming in the darkness.

They padded through the trees of thunderclan, the faint wind rustling the crispy leaves. Lionblaze walked beside Jayfeather. His brother looked troubled, his blind blue gaze oddly fixed on nothing, and he kept tripping. Lionblaze pulled him to the back. "What's the matter?"

Jayfeather growled at him. "A prophecy."

Lionblaze waited then annoyed asked. "Are you going to tell me?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "Not now."

Lionblaze annoyed caught up to Cinderheart. It was funny the grey she cat always had a way of calming him down. She purred when she saw him. "Well then, isn't it my favourite orange ball of fluff?"

Lionblaze half heartedly growled. "Your one to talk, you've got the fluffiest tail ever known!"

Cinderheart laughed, and gave him a playful shove, Lionblaze pretended to fall and dragged her down with him. They fell into the red and orange leaves that littered the ground in a fit of laughter. Cloudtail looked down on them with a huge grin. "Hey love birds! We're going to cross the tree now!"

Cinderheart and Lionblaze exchanged an embarrassed grin and ran after their clanmates.

When the finally got to the island they didn't find what they were expecting. Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan angrily growling and hissing at a group of cats in the centre.

"What's happened?" Cinderheart gasped.

Lionblaze got a closer look and realised all the cats were the ones exiled.

Blackstar was angrily shouting at Breezepelt and then launched onto the great oak. "Fine! Let the gathering begin. Then possibly you can explain what in Starclan your doing here Breezepelt!"

Lionblaze took his position under the tree, looking around he realised the exiled cats were in a group in the centre, not scared or worried about the hostile warriors around them.

Blackstar began. "Shadowclan has exiled the traitors. We are free from the claws of the dark forest. Prey is running well. Shadowclan prospers."

Onestar stood up. "Windclan has banished our traitors also."

Mistystar stood up. "I am sad to report the death of Beetlewhisker, I have been told he died standing up for his clan, but was murdered by Brokenstar. I am glad to report all warriors who betrayed Riverclan have been banished without mercy."

Bramblestar stood up next. "I am deeply saddened to report the death of Thunderclan's leader, Firestar. He died saving his clan, he killed Tigerstar once and for all." Lionblaze could feel the anger in the tom's voice, he was clearly glad his father was dead. "I would also like to announce that Lionblaze, is the new deputy of Thunderclan." Lionblaze ducked his head in embarrassment when all the four clans started cheering.

"We also banished the dark forest trainees." Bramblestar finished.

Blackstar hissed at Breezepelt who was sitting arrogantly on the branch. "So, Breezepelt, would you like to explain why you are here?"

Breezepelt stood up, puffed out his chest and spat at Lionblaze. Lionblaze recoiled in disgust. "I am the new leader of a new clan."

All the clan cats gasped and started shouting abuse at the black cat. But Breezepelt just stood there, with his amber eyes gleaming with excitement and hatred. "I am Breezepelt the new leader of Darkclan."

**DUN DUN DUUNNNNNN! Lol! Biggest chapter yet! I need to write bigger chapters so this is something for you to sink your teeth into, and there's a new prophecy! This is what the series will be about, and I personally can't wait! So I hope you liked this chapter and please review! **** Its so nice to look at my email and see all the reviews pop up! **

**Till next time! **

**Neon xx**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Dark Leader...**

Breezepelt sat in the centre of the island, his thin black fur being tugged by the wind. He was remembering what the other clan leaders had told him. They had found out that Darkclan was sheltering in the island. They had threatened to drive them out if they didn't leave. Breezepelt knew they weren't ready to take on the clans, nor was he. For power he needed lives. Nine. Lives.

_I can give you them Breezepelt. _

Breezepelt suddenly pricked his ears. _You can?_

_Yes, you've met me before, I'm surprised you haven't worked out who I am yet. Go to sleep, you will have you leader ceremony in your dreams..._

Breezepelt warily obeyed and found a bush to fall asleep under, quickly the darkness consumed him.

Breezepelt woke up to a very familiar place. A pair of amber eyes greeted him. Breezepelt quickly leaped up and stared in awe at the cat.

"Tigerstar..." Breezepelt whispered. Tigerstar grinned.

"Welcome back, Breezepelt." The tabby led him with a sweep of his tail. Breezepelt followed obediently. Excited.

Breezepelt was led into the clearing where they trained, blood splatters stained the ground. The muddy ground sucked at his paws, and the twisted roots of the trees snapped at his paws. Breezepelt looked around and saw the dark forest cats, he noticed that Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and Brokenstar were all extremely faded. "How did you come back?"

Tigerstar grinned and unsheathed his claws. "Me, Brokenstar and Hawkfrost are half lives. We can only exist in reality as a voice and in the dark forest as ghosts. Our life span if very limited."

Breezepelt's expression of relief warped into despair immediately. "But, what happens when that life span runs out?"

Tigerstar growled. "We simply fade from existence forever."

Brokenstar unsheathed his claws. "But we won't let that happen."

Breezepelt tilted his head to one side in confusion. "How?"

Hawkfrost smiled. "By taking a form in the real world."

Tigerstar silenced them with a powerful glare. "Enough of this. We need to make a new leader." Brokenstar and Hawkfrost nodded.

Nine cats lined up, the first padded up to him with ruthless eyes. It was the mottled ginger tom, Redwillow. "With this life I give you courage."

Breezepelt expected Redwillow to touch his nose to his forehead but what he got was completely unexpected. Redwillow unsheathed his claws, and lifted one paw into the air. With one claw, he sliced Breezepelt's shoulder open. Breezepelt felt energy flow into him and he felt himself grow stronger.

Breezepelt looked down at his shoulder, it was bleeding heavily, and would no doubt leave a scar.

Next Snowtuft took Redwillow's place. Snowtuft grinned and again slashed his claw into Breezepelt's shoulder. "With this life I give you loyalty. To the dark forest."

Snowtuft was followed by Maggottail who gave him quick thinking.

Then Mapleshade grinned as she slashed as his pelt and gave him the life of insanity.

Next Breezepelt recognised the grey pelt of Thistleclaw. His yellow eyes narrowed. "I give you the life of battle skills, use them to kill your enemies and to train your warriors to be invincible." He finished by adding another gash on Breezepelt's shoulder.

Then Darkstripe leaped up to him, he didn't smile, but his eyes glowed dangerously in the misty dark. "With this life I give you leadership, use it to lead your clan into battle and be the most powerful leader the lake has ever known!" He added yet again another wound to Breezepelt's shoulder. The pain was so intense, it burnt like fire, he didn't know if the pain would stop.

Brokenstar padded up to him next, his eyes serious as always, a fierce glare that never seemed to leave them. His pelt was almost invisible, you could barely register that he was there. "With this life I give you ruthlessness, use it to kill anyone without a second thought, then you will become a legend." Brokenstar unsheathed a claw and sliced Breezepelt's shoulder deeper than anyone had before. It started gushing out blood. Breezepelt bit back a whimper of pain, he couldn't show weakness in front of these cats.

The next cat was Hawkfrost, his faint frost blue eyes glinted weakly. He was defiantly fading from existence. "With this life I give you strength, over power anyone you meet in battle and in words." He unsheathed his claws and sliced Breezepelt's shoulder. It didn't hurt as much as Brokenstar but the pain was still intense.

The final cat stepped forward, Breezepelt wasn't surprised that the leader of the dark forest would give him his last life. He dipped his head to Tigerstar. His thick tabby pelt was almost faded, however his amber eyes glinted the brightest. He was the strongest. "I was the voice in your head Breezepelt, for now I will continue being your guide. But the time is coming, when my paws will become solid again. I will return."

"With this life." He unsheathed his claws, a thorn sharp, curved weapon of death. "I give you ambition, to make yourself the strongest warrior that the lake has ever known."

"I now name you Breezestar! Leader of Darkclan!" Tigerstar yowled and sliced his claw into Breezestar's shoulder, he left the deepest, longest wound. Breezestar looked at it, his shoulder was a mess of loose tissue. "now go, lead your clan and destroy those who did wrong to you."

"BREEZESTAR! BREEZESTAR!" The dark warriors shouted. Breezestar's shape started fading, the dark forest blurring around him. He felt himself fall into nothing, he was floating in the dark. With only the excruciating pain of his shoulder to keep him company.

Breezestar blinked open his eyes, the faint, dawn sunlight stroked his ruffled fur. He looked at his shoulder, it was scarred now. The flesh looked like it had been healed for moons. _It is your mark, to show you are leader._

Breezestar heard Tigerstar's voice once again. He got up, and walked over to where his warriors were resting. Thornclaw looked up at him. His expression turned into horror when he saw his shoulder. "What happened!?"

Breezestar flicked his thin tail. "I have received my nine lives from the dark forest, I am now Breezestar."

All the cats started shouting his name with glee. Breezestar puffed out his chest, pride surging through him. "Now, we need to make our clan stronger."

"I need a deputy, and not a medicine cat, but a healer. We will not consult with Starclan. However we will need healing when we enter battle. We also need a home."

Breezestar raised his head and leapt onto the lowest branch of the tree. "I say these words before the claws of the dark forest, so they may hear and approve of my choice, the first deputy of Darkclan will be..."

_Choose someone who is battle hungry, you will need them for the fight to come..._

Breezestar nodded then continued. "The deputy will be Ratscar."

Ratscar jumped up with excitement, Breezestar could see the hunger in his eyes.

_Excellent choice, Breezestar, but watch your back... he may be what you need but he could be a threat to your leadership.._

Now, Darkclan needed a healer. "Now we need a healer, one with a desire to heal and learn the ways of herbs." Breezestar meowed.

Nearly all of his clanmates were avoiding his gaze, much more keen to fight than to mend the weak. However Breezestar knew there was one cat who was looking happier at the prospect to avoid fighting. "Minnowtail. What do you think?" Breezestar eyed the dappled, grey she-cat.

Minnowtail shyly looked up to him, "I would like to be Darkclan's healer."

Breezestar grinned. "Excellent, looks like you will fit into Darkclan after all."

Ratscar lifted his tail. "If I may interrupt, does Minnowtail know anything about healing?"

Minnowtail ducked her head. "Actually, I sometimes helped Mothwing a little."

Breezestar nodded. "Good. You're going to need supplies."

Minnowtail looked up at him with confused amber eyes. "Why?"

Breezestar grinned and raised his voice for all the warriors to hear. "Because we are going to battle!"

Minnowtail's eyes turned into a wide expression of horror. "Why?!"

Breezestar growled and paced while on the thick branch. "You think we can stay on the island forever? When they find out, they will chase us out, we need territory, then we can grow stronger, create a clan, put fear in their hearts."

Ratscar grinned but suddenly, his evil smile dropped. "But even one clan would outnumber us two to one!"

Breezestar was secretly comforted by the fact that the evil cat did have a little sense.

"I have a plan...hostages..."

**OHHHHH! **

**What's Breezy planning, oh and he's a leader now! Whoooo!**

**No I know many of you would like to kill him **

**Please remember to review and fav and all that stuff, then I will cry with happiness! **

**The next chapter is going to be well epic!**

**Bye! xx**


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A full on day...**

Lionblaze laid in the Thunderclan camp, his amber eyes, almost closed in drowsiness due to Cinderheart's gentle grooming of his fur. He purred lost in the moment. Cinderheart suddenly stopped. Lionblaze looked at her, confused. He looked at her gentle face, her blue eyes seemed dark and troubled. She was looking at something Lionblaze could not see. "Cinderheart?"

Ignoring what he had just said Cinderheart looked at him with a unsure gaze. "Lionblaze? Do you love me?"

Lionblaze was shocked at the question, he loved Cinderheart with all his heart and soul. "Cinderheart, I love you more than there are stars in the sky" he whispered gently. Cinderheart's worried eyes were forgotten and her face grew to a huge smile, her blue eyes light once more. "because, I'm expecting kits, your kits."

Lionblaze's jaw dropped, he was utterly taken aback. Then taking in what she had said he broke into a huge grin and licked the top of her head. "Cinderheart.. that's.. that's amazing. They will be the most beautiful kits around the lake, just like you." Lionblaze purred. The sun felt warmer than it had done for a long time and Lionblaze didn't even feel the cold wind as it tugged his long, golden fur. He couldn't help imagine what they would look like, long pelt, possibly golden or blueish grey. They could have amber eyes like him, or Cinderheart's shinning blue ones.

He was snapped back into reality when he brother bit on his tail. "OWW!"

Cinderheart laughed when Lionblaze rocketed into the air, shocked by his brother's rude actions. "That HURT!" Lionblaze glared at Jayfeather. Who simply stared back at him a serious glare. "We need to talk to Bramblestar, NOW."

Lionblaze sighed and said a happy farewell to his mate then followed his frankly annoying furball of a brother and his former apprentice Dovewing.

They entered Bramblestar's den and found him sitting on his moss bedding. "Jayfeather, you came."

His brother nodded.

"I have asked you here, because I have important news, Jayfeather tells me he does too." Bramblestar growled. Lionblaze looked at Dovewing, she shrugged and gave him a look that said _I don't know what's going on either. _  
Bramblestar began speaking. "A couple of nights ago I was given a prophecy by Firestar. He said _a great evil is coming, welling up from the heart of every clan,__four will be forgotten, the ashes from the blaze will rise and combine to create a new storm" __Bramblestar looked visibly more relaxed, as if he was confessing a great secret. _

_Jayfeather looked like he was trying to work out the prophecy. "I was given a prophecy by some of the tribe of endless hunting. She said__; _"_Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. They will face great terror and tragedy to defeat the shadows that deceive us in the dark."_

Lionblaze sighed, "You don't mean we have to save the clans AGAIN do you? I almost lost my mate over that!"

Jayfeather replied by giving him a fierce glare, one that Lionblaze knew had to be followed. Dovewing looked like she was trying to hide a laugh.

Bramblestar glared at them both. "We need to be serious about this"

Jayfeather closed his eyes, looking deep in thought. Then he opened them. "The cats in this prophecy are not us, I was told to make that clear, they told me they aren't even born yet. In Bramblestar's prophecy it sounds like the _four will be forgotten _bit either relates to us the four or the four clans."

Dovewing tilted her head. "How the clans?"

Jayfeather growled under his breath. "Breezepelt's new clan? That makes five clans not four. It could be both, since Firestar died the four is forgotten, and so is the concept of the four clans, if Darkclan does manage to make a life. If this is true, it means that the prophecy Bramblestar was given is already in motion."

Bramblestar looked horrified, his amber eyes wide and the pupils slits. "But my prophecy warns of great darkness!"

Jayfeather continued. "_A great evil is coming , welling up from the heart of every clan. _The dark forest apprentices..."

Lionblaze looked at him, shocked at his talent of deciphering. "how do you know it's them?"

Jayfeather looked at him if he was the dumbest cat he ever laid eyes upon. "Hello? Have you been here lately? The cats got exiled, it almost ripped the clan apart!" Jayfeather raised his voice slightly. Lionblaze shrunk closer to Dovewing.

Bramblestar looked at his paws. "So it's already begun."

Jayfeather nodded. "Now, what about my prophecy? _Five _means five cats. _Rulers of the stars _means they are powerful, in fact more powerful than us."

Dovewing looked at Jayfeather "_kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood _must mean kin of Firestar!"

Jayfeather nodded. "Thank you, for growing a brain."

Dovewing growled in response.

"_Will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. _Well what does that mean? The battle part I get, but what forgotten past?" Lionblaze questioned.

Bramblestar shook his head, there have been many troubles in the past, it could be any of them. However, I can only think the dark forest."

Jayfeather nodded "but they are dead, they can't back without a strong leader. Tigerstar is DEAD."

They stopped in mid conversation when Toadstep launched into the rocky room. His voice was ragged, and he was breathing quickly. "Border... Darkclan...Intruders..." he panted.

Bramblestar looked at Lionblaze intently. _You know what to do _he seemed to say. Lionblaze nodded and bolted out of the leader's den.

He launched into the clearing and shouted at the top of his voice. "Darkclan invasion!"

Warriors bolted to his side, with gleaming eyes. "Toadstep, lead the way. I will take, Ivypool, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Foxleap, Berrynose and Birchfall."

Foxleap's apprentice Cherrypaw sprinted up to him. "What about me?" she moaned. "Not today." Growled Lionblaze. With a sweep of his tail, all the warriors bounded out of the camp.

Toadstep led the way, when they got nearer, they slowed down to a stalk, trying to gain the advantage of surprise. Toadstep pointed with his black and white tail. "There." He whispered. Lionblaze nodded. He peaked through the ferns and spotted Breezepelt, Ratscar, Furzepelt, Harespring, Hollowflight, Icewing, Applefur, Tigerheart, Thornclaw, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker and Minnowtail. With a feeling of sickness Lionblaze realised they had brought the entire clan. They were only outnumbered by three luckily. Lionblaze felt his heart stop as he yowled. "THUNDERCLAN! ATTACK!"

**Okay, the battle has begun! **

**You have to wait to see the real action, however the prophecys have been spoken and it seems the future looks exciting but horrifying at the same time...**

**No I do not (sadly) own warriors **

**Please review, fav and all that random stuff **

**Till next time!**

**Neon **


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: It's Called Cheating **

Breezestar led his clan through the fern covered forest. He _hated _Thunderclan territory, he couldn't see the stars above him. Then again, he didn't want to see the stars, the dark forest would think he was turning soft. Tigerstar in his head would soon give him a snappy shout. They tried to creep as quiet as possible. However, the brambles that wrapped around his small paws disagreed with that idea. "You know the plan. Find that cat, we will knock him out, bring him to the island and then, we make our bargain!" He whispered quietly.

"What about shadowclan?" whispered Ratscar.

Breezestar grinned evilly "Once we have our Thunderclan bargain, you will lead the attack on Shadowclan. Pick whoever you want. I thought you might enjoy leading the attack on Shadowclan."

Ratscar nodded. "Very much so leader. Thanks"

Breezestar was about to give out further orders when a familiar yowl called out. "THUNDERCLAN! ATTACK!"

Lionblaze, Toadstep, Ivypool, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Foxleap, Berrynose and Birchfall all leaped out of their hiding places, Lionblaze roared at the top of his voice. He leaped at Ratscar knowing he didn't want any of his clanmates facing the strong fighter. The brown tom hissed at him with disgusting yellow teeth. Lionblaze slashed a paw at the traitor and slashed his face with a long scratch, blood started dripping down the brown tom's face. Lionblaze knew he was winning, the tom could no longer see properly, the blood was in his eyes. Lionblaze grinned, a faint moment of triumph. He saw out the corner of his eye, Ivypool wrestling with Hollowflight, the she cat was whirlwind of claws and teeth, nipping Hollowflight's legs and slashing his back with precise claws.

Lionblaze looked around at the mess, scanning for Breezepelt and Ratscar, who seemed to have sneaked away. Lionblaze sprinted over to help Foxleap who was being overpowered by Harespring and Furzepelt. Lionblaze chomped down on Harespring's tail, making the brown and white warrior howl with pain. Harespring turned and ran deeper into the forest, escaping Lionblaze's fury.

Lionblaze knew he had no scratches, in fact Thunderclan was doing well despite being outnumbered. Cloudtail was raking his claws down Icewing's forelegs, Brackenfur swiped Thornclaw hard with claws unsheathed. However, Ivypool was being cornered by Blossomfall and Applefur. Lionblaze realised with horror that all the Thunderclan exiles were completely loyal to their new clan.

Ivypool in vain tried to swipe her front paws at both cats, skilfully standing on her back paws. The two cats stalked closer, hitting her with claws outstretched. Then without warning Blossomfall leaped on her, taking her to the ground. Blossomfall dug her claws into Ivypool's pelt. To Ivypool's despair, she let out a cry of pain when Applefur dragged her claws down her side. The two she cats were toying with her. Ivypool felt extremely weak, and angrily tried to stay conscious when black dots filled her vision. "Good bye, Ivypool, maybe I won't have to compete with your pretty little face anymore." Blossomfall snarled. She unsheathed her claws and raised her paw. Ivypool with a jolt realised that she was going to deal the death blow. Ivypool looked up at Blossomfall's claws, glinting in the moonlight. Suddenly, the weight of Blossomfall and Applefur was taken off of her. Ivypool stared wide eyed when Tigerheart gave Blossomfall a blow that knocked her backwards. Applefur hissed at the brown tom and tried to scratch him, but the huge warrior was too quick, he dodged sideways and gave Applefur a long scratch. The dappled she cat hissed at him then ran off to face another opponent. Tigerheart then glared at Blossomfall who hadn't given up yet. "Traitor!" hissed Blossomfall.

Tigerheart glared at her, his amber eyes looking deadly. "No one...hurts...Dovewing's sister.."

Blossomfall looked at Tigerheart with disbelief. "What?! You.. and Dovewing?" she laughed. "Don't you realise she's with Bumblestripe now?"

Tigerheart angry stance turned to hopelessness. He looked at the ground. Blossomfall's mocking glare turned into one of sympathy. "You still love her though don't you?"

Tigerheart looked up. "Always" he whispered "Now get out." He hissed. Unsheathing his claws. Blossomfall gave a final glare at Ivypool and then ran off into the rest of the battle. When Blossomfall was gone Tigerheart walked up to Ivypool. "Are you okay?" He asked. Ivypool looked down at her pelt, it was covered in blood. "I'm not sure..." Ivypool sighed. She tried to get up, but the blood was too insistent and started flowing out more.

Breezestar scanned the battle field, judging the progress of his warriors. Blossomfall had a deep scratch on her side, but she wasn't giving up, she was currently tackling Berrynose to the ground. Harespring was chasing Dustpelt, out pacing the older warrior, he swiped at his legs, knocking down the warrior. His cats were doing well. _Good, you have a strong group of warriors, however if Thunderclan sends in a extra patrol you're dead. _Breezestar recognised Tigerstar's experienced voice.

_You're right, I have better get what I came for..._ Breezestar replied to the consciousness in his head.

Breezestar flicked his tail to Ratscar, Nightcloud and Blossomfall. They ran over to him. "Come on, it's time to get what we came for..."

Lionblaze looked around, Thunderclan was losing. His clanmates were fighting to the rules of the warrior code, where as Darkclan were attempting death blows on many occasions. He realised they needed back up. Lionblaze decided he was the fittest cat, he would run to camp for reinforcements.

Lionblaze pelted down the slope to the camp, his legs going as fast as they would allow him, he was almost at the camp. When suddenly he was knocked off his paws. Lionblaze looked up at his attacker. He had been knocked into a tree trunk and felt dizzy. As his vision cleared he made out the black, skinny frame of Breezepelt. "Bre-Breezepelt!" Lionblaze spat.

His windclan half brother grinned. Lionblaze looked behind him, there was Nightcloud, Blossomfall and Ratscar. Lionblaze jumped up and arched his back, hissing. He fluffed out his fur to look more formidable. His mock attempt of looking more scary failed. Breezepelt hissed at Lionblaze. "Its Breezestar!" he yowled and slashed Lionblaze across the face with long claws. Blood started filling his vision. Lionblaze growled and leapt onto Breezestar. However Ratscar clawed his side, Blossomfall sliced his ear and Nightcloud slashed at his back. Breezestar slid out from under him and sliced his legs. Lionblaze tried to fight back, pointing blows at the dodging cats, but it was in vain. He was too outnumbered. "Don't kill him, we need him." Breezestar growled. Lionblaze didn't feel weak though. His powers were on his side and he kept aiming blows at the attacking cats. He managed to hit them sometimes, being rewarded by the splatter of blood. Blossomfall yowled at Breezestar "We can't manage to wound him badly!"

Breezestar growled. "I'll fix that!" With a yowl he leapt into Lionblaze and knocked him into a tree with the collision. Lionblaze was winded, all the air knocked out of him. Breezestar laughed then knocked him down with a blow to the head, it didn't scratch but it rattled Lionblaze's brain. Lionblaze, dazed, tried to hit Breezestar with outstretched claws. Breezestar dogged them and pulled Lionblaze's legs out from under him. Lionblaze fell, with a gasp he realised what Breezestar had done, he pulled out his legs from under him, right next to the camp. Where the camp wall was. Lionblaze fell the huge drop with a yowl of terror, he fell down, tumbling down on the hard rocks. Hitting him in various places. Lionblaze yowled in pain when his head came into contact with a sharp rock. He landed. All the air was gone from Lionblaze, he felt blood pour out from his head. He saw the cats left in camp look at him with undisguised horror, and heard Cinderheart call his name desperately as his vision faded to black.

**Is it me, or do I make the characters faint alot? Lol! Anyway, more is to come, and since as I am writing this I am going to do the next chapter directly after so probably you can just go on the next chapter now (yay!)**

**Thanks for reading, please review, fav and follow and all that stuff **

**Thanks for the brill comments I am getting. (hands out flowers to say thanks, if you're a boy, then you get a nice pink one hehe) **

**Thanks **

**Neon **


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Serve up some hot revenge...**

**OHHH! Your gonna have a special POV today! (point of view) En joy!**

Cinderheart outside the warriors den, listening with pricked ears the yowls and screams of the fighting cats. Her heart thudded in her chest fearfully. Lionblaze was out there. She reminded herself that her mate was the strongest cat in Thunderclan and that he had the power to survive any attack. Cinderheart imagined him coming through the barrier now, smiling with happiness, without a scratch. Her hopes where shattered. "LIONBLAZE!" screamed Dovewing.

Cinderheart looked up at the huge wall that surrounded the camp, Lionblaze was fighting Breezepelt, or rather, being knocked closer and closer to the edge of the wall. With a final blow, Breezepelt knocked Lionblaze over the cliff, her mate fell. Tumbling down, he hit almost every rock, his body being bashed and broken everywhere. Cinderheart leapt up, the world slowed down as she pelted over to where Lionblaze was going to land. He was almost at the bottom, he hit his head on a sharp rock and landed with a hard thud. His body was covered in gashes, the worst on his face, he has claw scratches dully bleeding on his face, and on the back of his head, a huge gash from the rock. It bled heavily. Cinderheart collapsed beside him, screaming his name, his amber eyes didn't seem to register her, they slowly closed.

Breezestar watched the golden tom tumble down the rocks. He didn't bother watching the entire process. He turned to his companions. Ratscar grinned, Nightcloud stood still with anger in her eyes. Blossomfall had dark eyes, but she also looked shocked. "Come on, we need to get our prize." Breezestar said darkly. He led the cats to the thunderclan camp entrance. He saw Cinder-whatever crouching beside Lionblaze's still body, with tears in her eyes.

Breezestar noticed that most of thunderclan had realised he was there. He padded over with his clanmates and stood over the body of Lionblaze. With a sigh of relief he realised that he was still alive, he needed him that way. He placed a unsheathed paw on Lionblaze's neck. He received a angry hiss from the cat with him. He flicked his tail at Ratscar. The deputy grabbed the shecat's scruff and pulled her away from him. The thunderclan cat started yowling.

"Cats of Thunderclan! I have your deputy at my mercy, I can slash his neck open right now. However I won't. I want your leader at the island this moonhigh. To discuss, certain..matters.." Breezestar growled.

Dovewing hissed at him. "What are you going to do with Lionblaze?!"

Breezestar chuckled. "Take him to my place of course and If you don't let me... well.." he placed his unsheathed paw on Lionblaze's neck.

Bramblestar nodded to the Darkclan cats. "I will be there."

Breezestar grinned. "Thank you, for your cooperation. Oh and Bramblestar...come alone...otherwise you know what will happen"

It was almost sunset when they had dragged an unconscious Lionblaze to the edge of Thunderclan territory. The deputy of Thunderclan was very heavy. "Ratscar, go and lead your attack on shadowclan. I want that cat your going to bring at the island by moonrise."

Ratscar nodded. He pelted off into Shadowclan territory with Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Furzepelt, Hollowflight and Applefur. The rest of Darkclan slowly made their way back to the island.

It was moonrise. Breezestar saw the approaching Ratscar's patrol. He had taken a shadowclan cat hostage. Breezestar noticed that he hadn't seen Tigerheart after the battle. _Where has he gone Tigerstar?_

_He went to the stupid weaklings of Thunderclan.. to find his forbidden love..._Tigerstar's voice was harsh with hatred for his grandson.

_Breezestar! Lionblaze is waking up!_

Breezestar turned to the battered form of Lionblaze. He let out a low moan of pain, as he slipped out of unconsciousness.

Lionblaze was confused and groggy. His vision was blurry and he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He was dreaming every time his brain fainted. He dreamt of Cinderheart and their kits, she was just about to give birth in his dream, it was all going well. Then she screamed. She yowled to the heavens in deathly pain, Lionblaze couldn't do anything.. as his mate and all his kits were being dragged into darkness along with their blood. Then he was transported into the medicine den. He was looking at Jayfeather. "They are all dead..." he whispered.

Lionblaze woke with a jolt screaming. He suddenly realised it was all a dream. His breathing slowed, he thought he was still in Thunderclan but as he opened his eyes, he saw he was on the island. Then he was reminded of the intense pain all over his body. His paws were covered in blood. His blood. He looked up to see Breezestar standing over him. "You...y-...mur...der...er.." Lionblaze panted, he was surprised at how weak he was. Breezestar grinned. "Don't waste what little life you have left Lionblaze. I need you alive... for now.."

He looked over to where Ratscar was standing. He had a very wounded shadowclan warrior next to him. Lionblaze suddenly recognised the warrior. Rowanclaw! The noble deputy of Shadowclan was crouching in the dust, shaking with fright. Lionblaze couldn't move, the stinging of his wounds was too painful. So he laid in the tainted red dust, along with his blood. Waiting.

It was moonhigh. "We have come." Growled a familiar voice. Lionblaze creaked open an eye and saw Bramblestar along with Blackstar. "dear Starclan..." whispered Bramblestar when he took in the bloody mess of Lionblaze. "What have you done to him!" hissed Bramblestar.

Breezestar ignored the furious question. He sat down, his tail wrapped around his paws. "I have brought you here today because, I don't know if you have realised this or not but Darkclan is currently taking refuge on the island. However, we know we can't stay here forever. So, I ask you to give the part of your territories that border each other, to us."

"WHAT!?" hissed Blackstar.

Bramblestar growled. "Never, we need it for hunting."

Breezestar chuckled. "I thought that would be your response. So I made sure I had something... to encourage you..."

Breezestar nodded to Ratscar. Ratscar took his place beside Rowanclaw while Breezestar stood next to Lionblaze.

Lionblaze looked up, in fear of what the insane leader would do next. "let me demonstrate..." he unsheathed his claws. Looked at Lionblaze with glowing amber eyes, and a insane grin, showing his fangs. He lifted his paw in the air, and brought it crashing down on Lionblaze's side, then pulled it through his shin. Lionblaze cried out in agony, as the leader of Darkclan clawed his body. He sliced his shoulder, head and body. Lionblaze yowled, wanting to die it was that bad. For once he hated his powers, a normal cat would have died by now. Tears streamed down Lionblaze's face as he battled the intense fire that ravaged his pelt. Breezestar laughed the entire time, splattering blood everywhere. Lionblaze, on his side, on the floor could only thrash his legs around as the black cat slashed endlessly at his fur.

In the background Lionblaze could hear the screams of Rowanclaw, as the same was done to him. "Stop!Stop it!" screamed Bramblestar. For a brief moment Breezestar stopped, then he was joined by Nightcloud, then in unison they continued slashing and clawing Lionblaze. He screamed at the top of his voice, the pain too much to bear.

Bramblestar stared in agony, feeling powerless to stop his adopted son's pain. Lionblaze was screaming, his powers couldn't even stop the pain. He shouted at the Darkclan leader, begging him to stop the attack on the defenceless Lionblaze, but they didn't Breezestar laughed, enjoying the attack.

Breezestar never felt so happy in his life, finally after so long, revenge, against everything that had gone wrong in his life. The noble Lionblaze, the most feared warrior around the lake, begging for his mercy.

Lionblaze closed his eyes, willing for them to stop, he had resulted to the point of begging his half brother to stop torturing him. "Please! STOP!" he yowled. The insane cat didn't listen. Bramblestar yowled at Breezestar. "Alright! Stop! Please! I will do what you want."

Lionblaze chocked with relief as the leader of Darkclan stopped the assault. He nodded to Ratscar to stop him doing the same. "Will Thunderclan give us territory?" whispered Breezestar.

"yes." Growled Bramblestar.

"Blackstar?" growled Breezestar

"So will shadowclan." Blackstar growled.

Breezestar chuckled. "Good."

"Move your borders, we will be there by Moonhigh tomorrow. Take your deputies and leave."

All the Darkclan cats sneaked off into the shadows. Lionblaze found himself looking into the distraught face of Bramblestar. "Lionblaze!Lionblaze!Stay with me!"

Lionblaze coughed up a bit of blood and succumbed to his wounds and drifted off into painless sleep.

**Wow, breeze is a little um...INSANE!? but it worked, he got territory, and he did it in a clever way, because he couln't take on two clans! He was outnumbered to take on one! So, Lionblaze, a little wounded are we? **

**Lionblaze: YES! You sick person! I'm near death!**

**Neon: yeah, sorry about that, but look on the bright side, it's all for the sake of DRAMA! **

**Lionblaze: I was butchered... FOR DRAMA?!**

**Neon: yeah...soz**

**Lionblaze: Till next time... we possibly.. if I live!?**


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The shock of Blood...**

Lionblaze blinked open his eyes, he was expecting to see Breezestar's claws, but the reality was far different. He got up and looked at his fur. He had no wounds. He looked around; he was sitting on grass, surrounded trees full of leaves, the warm Greenleaf breeze tugged at his long golden fur. The moon was bright, and shone on the thick, comforting grass. His eyes widened as he saw Bluestar, Firestar and _Hollyleaf _sitting in front of him. "Have I gone to Starclan!?" he choked. _I'll never meet my kits! _

Bluestar shook her head. "Don't worry Lionblaze, you will be with Cinderheart when your kits are born." Lionblaze breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hollyleaf!" cried Lionblaze when he saw his sister. Her eyes glittered with starlight and she looked younger. "Hello brother."

"Why am I here?" Lionblaze asked.

Firestar stepped forward. "The prophecy,_Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. They will face great terror and tragedy to defeat the shadows that deceive us in the dark._ It is coming soon Lionblaze. You haven't much time before they will arrive."

Lionblaze sat in thought and then finally spoke what had been on his mind. "Firestar, when the prophecy said _five of Thunderclan's strongest blood._ Does that mean my kits?"

Firestar chuckled. "Lionblaze, Starclan does not know everything! There are others in Thunderclan related to me also! We do not know who the five will be until they are born!"

Lionblaze felt a huge relief, Firestar was right, there were others who had his bloodline also. Dovewing, and Ivypool. Also Brightheart and Cloudtail's kits Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit. There was no guarantee that his kits were the subject of the prophecy.

"Now go, your clanmates are waiting..." Smiled Hollyleaf.

Lionblaze felt the starry world around him dissipate, he was soon surrounded by darkness. ...

Lionblaze blinked open his eyes. He looked around, he was in a cave, with two rocks next to each other as an entrance, the cave was covered in moss on it's walls, there were little dips in the ground and a hole with a pool of water. There was a further secondary cave that smelt of herbs. _The medicine den.._He felt the cold leaf fall breeze pierce through his golden pelt, he longed for the constant Greenleaf of Starclan. The dawn sunlight danced on the horizon, the colours of red and orange filled the skyline. Casting a shadow over the camp.

He looked to see his brother Jayfeather sorting herbs. "Tansy...Poppy seed.. marigold..."

His brother was joined by Briarlight, who was getting the herbs out of the store. Lionblaze looked to his left to see Cinderheart, sleeping and looking exhausted.

Lionblaze realised he was covered in marigold and his fur looked more red than golden. He looked out of the entrance, and saw Bramblestar pacing, Squirrelflight talking to Leafpool and Dovewing staring at her paws.

Lionblaze felt so tired, his wounds seemed to suck away any energy he had left and they still stung him. He decided to close his eyes. He pricked his ears trying to listen to the conversations.

"He stopped breathing last night... I had to start his heart again." That was Jayfeather.

"He looks so mangled, most of his skin is hanging off!" meowed Briarlight.

"I should have done something. But no..I just watched him get slaughtered by Breezestar. If he dies I will never forgive myself." Bramblestar hissed.

"His heart was so faint when you dragged him into camp, he's dying of blood loss." Leafpool whispered.

"Don't you DARE say my son is dying Leafpool." Growled Bramblestar.

"Bramblestar, you have to face the truth, Jayfeather had to start his heart again last night, we spent ages rubbing his chest just trying to help him breathe!" Leafpool insisted. "Don't forget I am his mother."

"But you were never there for him! How is that a mother?! Tell me that Leafpool." Bramblestar hissed.

Leafpool speechless padded away, closely followed by Squirrelflight.

Lionblaze coughed, which woke up Cinderheart. "You're alive!" whispered Cinderheart and she licked the top of his head.

Lionblaze purred, happily lost in her scent. "So, how am I?" Lionblaze croaked.

Cinderheart's happiness faded. "Your heart stopped last night. You- you almost died. I thought I lost you."

Lionblaze nuzzled her, trying to give her a shred of comfort.

"When you came back...Bramblestar had to drag you... the entire clan was panicking. You left a trail of blood and so..so many scratches..." she looked at him. "I thought my kits would never see their father..." a single tear rolled down her cheek, and her pupils were hugely dilated, she looked so scared.

"Cinderheart...I.. thought I was going to die..." Lionblaze whispered. She brushed her tail over his back. "You stupid furball" she smiled.

Jayfeather had seemed to notice that Lionblaze was alive and awake. For once, his brother looked happy to see him. His blind eyes were bright and his ears were up. "Lionblaze!" he suddenly realised how he was acting and he resumed his normal serious face. Lionblaze bit back a laugh. "You mouse brain! Do you realise how much you scared everyone!? I have no marigold left now!" Jayfeather hissed but Lionblaze could tell on the inside he was bursting with joy.

Lionblaze looked at the entrance to see Sandstorm and Greystripe. "hey good looking!" laughed Greystripe. "You look terrible!"

Lionblaze laughed. "How are you feeling Lionblaze?" Sandstorm asked gently.

Lionblaze looked at his cobweb covered fur. "I'll survive."

Sandstorm looked at him quizzically. "You nearly didn't!"

"Surprise" joked Lionblaze.

Sandstorm and Greystripe left the den and were replaced by Bramblestar and Dovewing. Bramblestar's dark tabby pelt looked ruffled and ungroomed. He had tired eyes, he obviously hadn't slept. Dovewing's eyes kept glancing to the camp entrance, she looked nervous. The leader of Thunderclan grinned. "Well, it's good to see you alive."

Lionblaze nodded. "Thanks for saving me."

Bramblestar looked at his paws. "But, I should have done it sooner."

Lionblaze decided to change the subject. "I'm guessing I'm not moving around for a while?"

Jayfeather growled. "Well duh! You can go back to your duties in half a moon."

Lionblaze sighed. "oh well, who's acting deputy?"

Bramblestar surprised Lionblaze by saying "Cloudtail."

"Good choice" Lionblaze replied.

"Alright everyone! Get out! I need some room in here!" said an exasperated Jayfeather. He flicked his tail in annoyance.

Once everyone had left Jayfeather turned to Cinderheart and Lionblaze. "I heard that Cinderheart is expecting your kits."

Lionblaze grinned. "Yeah! Isn't it great!"

Jayfeather nodded. "The sooner they are born the sooner we can prepare them for the prophecy."

Lionblaze pinned his ears back, outraged by his brother. "They're kits! They will be kits and will live their lives! They are NOT a walking prophecy Jayfeather!"

**Okay... Lionblaze anger moment...**

**Something's up with Dovewing also...**

**Find out next time! **

**Review fav and yeah... that stuff**

**Bye! **


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:A friendly shadow...**

It was the beginning of Leafbare, the sun was at it's highest; it was two sunrises after Lionblaze had been dragged into the camp, full of claw wounds. Lionblaze would have to wait until he would be ready to start his duties again and Cinderheart's kits were due any day. Dovewing looked at the trees that surrounded the camp. They had no leaves, and their brittle branches rattled in the cold wind. Dovewing shivered, her grey pelt fluffed out in a attempt to keep out the cold wind. It had been three moons after the battle with the dark forest, now it just seemed like a bad dream. But Dovewing knew some cats hadn't forgotten yet. Brightheart would be with her kits Amberkit, Snowkit and Dewkit constantly, she seemed to have a need to protect them. Also Sandstorm kept having nightmares. She would scream out in the night, all the warriors had been gossiping, suggesting that she should join Purdy in the elders den. But the light gold she cat was persistent on still serving her clan, now that she had recovered from losing Firestar, she tried to be on as many hunting patrols as possible.

Dovewing however, that was a different story. Rumours were spreading that she and Bumblestripe were mates. The reality was far different, she liked the bubbly tom, but if Tigerheart didn't exist she would almost defiantly be his mate. But Dovewing couldn't help but wonder about the shadowclan or Darkclan tom.

She shook her head, she needed to go hunting. She padded out of the camp, through the thorn tunnel, its sharp thorns dug into her pelt. She entered the freedom of the thunderclan forest. The large trees overhead had no leaves, but their presence was comforting.

Dovewing sniffed the air, the scent of squirrel was coming from a clump of brambles. Dovewing curled her lip up in disgust. Brambles were _painful... _nether the less, she needed to catch food for the clan, especially with it being the beginning of Leafbare.

Dovewing hissed loud enough for the squirrel to hear, the squirrel bolted out of its cover in fright. It had no chance. Dovewing unsheathed her claws and leapt on the squirrel, she snapped it's neck. She sat up with her prize, and sniffed the smell of fresh kill eagerly. She dug a hole and hid her catch, and went in search of more prey.

It was moonrise, Dovewing had caught lots of prey and had been back and forward to Thunderclan dropping off her catches, she decided to do a spot of moonlight hunting. Another scent was caught in her nasal cavity. A scent that was very familiar. _Tigerheart..._

She wanted with all her heart to run to the tabby tom but she felt a pull to the thunderclan camp.

"Dovewing?" came a rough mew from the bushes.

Dovewing out of curiosity stepped towards the bushes. They were dark green with large leaves. She poked her head in them and was startled when she found herself looking into her favourite pair of amber eyes.

"Tigerheart!" she mewed happily, more happily than she had intended. Tigerheart had seen that she was pleased to see him and purred loudly.

"What are you doing here?!" Dovewing hissed.

"I came to see you" he mewed.

"Why?!" Dovewing recoiled and tried to look emotionless.

"Because I love you, mouse brain." Tigerheart purred, the tom's smile faded when she didn't reply.

Dovewing looked at her paws. She couldn't say what was on her mind, that had been on her mind for moons now. Tigerheart looked up at the sky. The moon reflected in his amber eyes. He crept out of the bushes, and sat opposite her.

"Cold night." He shivered.

"Yeahhpp." Dovewing mewed awkwardly.

Tigerheart stared at the love of his life, her pale grey pelt turned silver by the rising moon. She shifted her paws, uncomfortable. Tigerheart closed his eyes. Breathing in the Leafbare air. _I know she loves me too...there's only one way.._

Tigerheart opened his eyes and padded over to Dovewing silently. She sighed and Tigerheart felt grief for her pierce his heart. He licked the top of her head. She turned and looked at him with wide eyes. Tigerheart's heart was in his mouth. She looked at him with blue eyes, frantic. Then to Tigerheart's delight she pushed her muzzle into his fur and purred. Tigerheart had to refrain from yowling with happiness to the moon when she whispered. "Tigerheart, I love you."

Dovewing sat in the cold, her head hanging low. It killed her, she didn't know who she loved. Then she felt a warm tongue rasp over the top of her head, flattening the stray hairs down. She looked up at him, his amber eyes were concerned, almost worried at her reaction. Then, BAM! It hit her, she loved Tigerheart, and tonight when the moonlight shone on his gentle face, she would tell him. She shoved her muzzle in his warm fur. Then whispered "Tigerheart, I love you..."

She looked up at him, and saw warmth and complete happiness in his amber eyes. "I love you too Dovewing." He twined his tail with hers, Dovewing didn't protest. "I am going to join Thunderclan, I will always be there for you Dovewing, and I will always protect you. I promise." He purred.

Dovewing purred. "Come on, let's go and face the music."

Tigerheart nodded.

They walked back to Thunderclan with their pelts brushing, Dovewing felt like her world had completed, she had been missing something for so long, and now she knew that it had always been Tigerheart.

They padded through the fern tunnel, Tigerheart stopped dead, looking rather scared. "Welcome to Thunderclan" purred Dovewing as she looked around the camp. The moonlight filled the huge ditch, the stone wall rose high above them, sand coloured. Movement caught Dovewing's eye, cats were pelting out of the warriors den, all backs arched and hissing angrily.

Bramblestar leaped down from his den and hissed at Tigerheart. "What are you doing in the Thunderclan camp!?"

Tigerheart kept a even gaze with Bramblestar then to the astonishment of all the cats. "I would like to join Thunderclan"

**Yeah I am suffering from writing block, mostly because I was looking at cat anatomy today and really want to draw!**

**So, yeah... Tigerheart is going to join thunderclan! YAY! Am I the only excited one? **

**Till next time! **

**Neon **


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Could this day get any worse?**

It was a cold Leafbare night, the moon was full and the leafless trees rattled in the harsh wind. Lionblaze tossed and turned in his sleep...

"Lionblaze!" shrieked Jayfeather from the nursery. Lionblaze whipped around and sprinted towards the place where the queens and kits stayed. He screamed at what he saw, Cinderheart had delivered five kits, but they were all dead. Skinny and not fully developed, they were still born. The worst part was that Cinderheart was covered in blood. Lionblaze nuzzled her head and lifted it up slightly, when he moved her head dropped back to the floor. "I'm sorry." Whispered Jayfeather. "They're all dead."

Lionblaze threw back his head and yowled to the heavens, his golden fur covered in sweat and in clumps. He looked back at Cinderheart, a pair of amber eyes were glaring at him. Tigerstar stepped out of the shadows, and pulled Cinderheart away, using her blood like vines. Lionblaze pelted after them, but no matter how quickly he ran, Cinderheart and Tigerstar kept staying in the distance...

Lionblaze bolted upright screaming. His muscles shuddered and his pupils were wide with fear, there were only tiny rims of the gold iris showing. Lionblaze's ears were pinned back and his claws were unsheathed. he stared at his mossy bedding for a while, breathing quickly. He had been having these dreams since Cinderheart had told him she was expecting his kits, they scared him to death. He hoped with a heavy heart that they were not a omen of what was to come.

He felt a tail brush his flank and he looked up to see Ivypool staring at him with huge worry on her face. Leafpool was there too. Lionblaze looked around and suddenly aware that the warrior's den was empty. He quickly pulled the moss out of his pelt and gave his fluffed up fur a couple of licks, trying to look like a clan deputy. He looked at the two she cat with narrowed eyes, and pricked ears. "Lionblaze, Dovewing has turned up with... well... Tigerheart.." the former medicine cat stuttered.

Lionblaze took a huge gulp of air in surprise and started chocking on the sudden intake. "w-what?!" he gasped.

"Dovewing has turned up with Tigerheart, tails twined, pelts as close as you like, acting like you and Cinderheart if you ask me." Growled Ivypool. She rolled her eyes and flicked her tail irritably. Her ears were pinned back and her eyes were angry slits, she clearly wasn't happy.

"But, Bumblestripe?" Lionblaze asked tilting his head to one side.

"Was a ploy, Dovewing used him! Just to make me think she had left Tigerheart behind!" Ivypool hissed, not even keeping eye contact with him anymore.

Leafpool brushed her tail along her flank, trying to calm Ivypool down. "We don't know that."

"How long have you known about this Ivypool." Lionblaze questioned.

Ivypool looked at him with eyes of fire "Since Dovewing was an apprentice."

Lionblaze stared at her disbelievingly. _WHAT!?_

Ivypool decided that she had told Lionblaze what he needed to know and padded out of the warriors den. She was furious, poor Bumblestripe would be heartbroken, it would be another Ashfur.

She looked at the stripped tom now, his eyes were watering and he was at the back of the group, pelt ruffled in disbelief. "With your permission, I would like to join thunderclan."

Ivypool gasped along with nearly everyone else in the clan. Se unsheathed her claws and growled. She felt a tail brush her flank, she turned around to see possibly the cat she wanted to see most. A black and white tom with yellow eyes. Toadstep. "Would you ever do that to me?" he whispered, flicking his tail to Bumblestripe. Ivypool looked at him with shock. "Never." She purred. Toadstep purred in response and pushed his muzzle in her shoulder fur and twined his tail with hers. "I love you Ivypool." He whispered.

"I love you too." Ivypool purred.

"I'm glad to know" laughed Toadstep.

"I am too, because Toadstep... there's something I haven't told you..."

Toadstep's happy eyes darkened. "I'm expecting your kits." Whispered Ivypool.

Toadstep's tail curled up happily, and his ears whipped forward. "Ivypool.. that's brilliant!" he purred.

Ivypool purred and suddenly didn't care about Dovewing, her sister could do what she liked. Ivypool had a mate, who she trusted with her life, and her best friend was the father of her kits. Toadstep.

Lionblaze sat next to Bramblestar in the clearing, Tigerheart along with Dovewing were standing before them, tails between their legs and ear's flicking uneasily. "Tigerheart, you were shadowclan, and then Darkclan...why should I trust you?"

Tigerheart kept a strong eye contact with the leader of Thunderclan. "I saved Ivypool from Blossomfall and Applefur."

The clan gasped, and shocked chattering rose. "Is that true?" Bramblestar shot a glance at Ivypool.

Lionblaze looked at Dovewing's sister. She was sitting with Toadstep, tails twined, completely unaware of the question. The entire clan noticed and a fit of giggles escaped from some mouths. One apprentice shouted. "Ivypool and Toadstep.. sitting in a tree.. G.." whoever it was got rewarded by a huge amount of laughter. Ivypool and Toadstep looked up with dismay on their faces, they clearly had been in another world. Ivypool's pelt grew hot with embarrassment and Toadstep flicked his tail awkwardly. But Lionblaze purred when he saw that the pair didn't move away from each other, even with the laughs they received. Thunderclan needed mates with such a strong relationship like that. "It's true" gulped Ivypool.

Bramblestar nodded. "Fine, Tigerheart, you may stay.. for now... I will tell you my judgement in one moon."

Tigerheart dipped his head lowly to Bramblestar and then the same to Lionblaze. Then he shared a happy glance with Dovewing. "For now, you and Dovewing may sleep in the elders den."

Dovewing looked at him, her head tilted to one side. "Um.. why me?"

Bramblestar grinned. "because I doubt you would not want to sleep next to him?"

Bramblestar's quick glimpse of humour faded. "I think there's a certain cat you need to talk to." He whispered. Dovewing nodded solemnly.

"Off to your nests!" yowled Bramblestar. All the of Lionblaze's clanmates padded towards their nests, chattering with gossip.

Lionblaze decided he would go and see Cinderheart who was in the nursery. He ran to the nursery and grinned when he saw Cinderheart getting comfy in her nest. "Dear Starclan! You look like you swallowed the lake!" gasped Lionblaze. Cinderheart frowned at him then smiled. "Mousebrain" she flicked her tail. Lionblaze settled beside her. "if it's alright, I'm going to sleep her tonight."

Cinderheart purred. "Good"

Lionblaze had no more nightmares that night, he just slept peacefully with Cinderheart by his side.

**AWWWWW, it's a cute chapter but there is that shadow that's following Lionblaze. Is it just him being paranoid, or is it a glimpse of the future? **

**Also how will Bumblestripe react to Dovewing's secret realtionship?**

**Find out more in the next chapter!**

**I would like to thank the people who constantly support me in my writing by reviewing, especially TigeFlower08 ! who has been helping me improve my work! THAKYOU! **

**Till next time! **


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The clan stalked by darkness...**

Breezestar padded through the thunderclan forest, then he remembered. It was his forest. It was two sunrises after Darkclan had succeeded in taking territory from shadowclan and thunderclan, the borders had been set and the new territory was theirs. They had taken a small stretch of pine trees from shadowclan and the Greenleaf twolegplace along with the clearing, a stream that ran to the lake and then a small part of thunderclan woodland. It was good, a stream for the Riverclan cats, the clearing to remind the windclan cats of home, pines for shadowclan cats and woodland for thunderclan. Everyone felt at home. He sat beside the small stream watching Minnowtail and Icewing catch fish. Minnowtail was the more skilled cat. Her delicate paws hooking a small fish out of the water, scattering droplets everywhere. He didn't mind Minnowtail, suddenly she had proved herself a brilliant healer, she knew all the herbs and treatments and she had the patience and careful grace of Spottedleaf. Breezestar presumed that Starclan had taught her these teachings, not that he minded, it just meant they were closer to becoming a stronger clan.

Breezestar had never been this happy before. The cold Leafbare wind didn't even make him blink. The clan seemed happy, contented. He saw Blossomfall leading a hunting patrol from Thunderclan territory, it seemed to have gone well. She was carrying a squirrel about the size of an apprentice. She had Thornclaw behind her carrying a sparrow. He waved a tail to the spotted she cat, she grinned in reply. The two of them had become very close recently, Breezepelt didn't even care for the completion of other males, he knew that Blossomfall liked him.

He padded up to the former thunderclan warrior. "so, how's it going?" she mewed.

"Good! Icewing and Minnowtail are catching us some fish and Harespring has just brought back a HUGE rabbit!" Breezepelt grinned.

Blossomfall smiled at him then did something unexpected. She touched her nose to his and purred. Breezepelt was momentarily wide eyed then purred. "Thank you Breezestar, you saved us all" she whispered. "especially me, you do care about me don't you?"

Breezepelt purred. "Of course I do Blossomfall." He rubbed his head along her cheek.

"Breezestar! Breezestar!" Breezestar pricked his ears and turned to a panting Ratscar. He waited until the deputy had got his breath back and his breathing had returned to normal. "We've found a camp!"he flicked his tail beckoning Breezestar to follow. Breezestar nodded to Blossomfall and the three cats walked into Thunderclan territory. "Here it is!" called Ratscar.

Breezepelt walked into a large clearing, with several bushes with large, heat retaining leaves that would be ideal to shelter in, a large rock with a hole inside opening up to a larger opening under inside the rock. Probably the best part was, that there was a underground tunnel. Breezestar warily crept into the tunnel and to his delight found there were several larger openings underground, perfect for large dens. The best part was, that it didn't look like a camp, most of the dens would be safely hidden underground. It was brilliant. He crawled back out of the tunnel without much effort and grinned at Blossomfall and Ratscar. "Let's go and get the clan, they're going to love it!"

It was sunhigh when they had gathered the rest of Darkclan, Breezestar's clanmates loved it, the trees would make a sheltering canopy in the summer, and the large hazel bushes would keep them hidden. Also the camp had a natural defence of a covering of brambles nearby, it was the perfect place.

Breezestar leaped onto the large rock and raised his tail for silence. "Welcome, to the new camp of Darkclan!" the Darkclan cats yowled with excitement.

"This will be largerock, where we will hold meetings and rituals." He waved his tail at Minnowtail. "Any ideas on where you want your den?" he asked.

Minnowtail narrowed her eyes and looked around. "The opening under largerock will be perfect" she replied.

Breezestar nodded. "Ratscar and I explored the underground tunnel earlier on, there are enough dens for us all. The largest will be the warriors, it is nearest the entrance in case of attack. The apprentices will be the second one along. Then the queens could either be the other cave down there or one of the hazel bushes. The elders...I'm not quite sure, but none of us are old yet, that can wait."

All the warriors nodded. "Now feel free to explore, then tonight we will have a feast! Thanks to the hunting patrols that did very well today. We have bits of territory that are like each clan, giving us the chance to use our unique skills, this makes us stronger. Tonight, we will all go to the dark forest, and with their help, Darkclan will be the most feared clan around the lake!"

All the Darkclan warriors yowled their support. Breezestar grinned, his clan was going to be one of the legends.

It was moonhigh, Darkclan had feasted and everyone's bellies were full to the brim. Now, with the cold of Leafbare seeping in to all the cat's coats, they leaked into their dens filled with newly gathered moss. Breezestar flicked his tail to Blossomfall, she followed. "Where is your den? You never said." Blossomfall enquired. Breezestar grinned. "There's a abandoned fox den behind largerock, its only one tunnel leading to a opening, so there won't be any surprises in the night."

Blossomfall nodded. He led her down into the small opening. His den was filled with fresh smelling moss. Smelling of the ancient wind of the moors. It reminded Breezestar of his old home, then again..it never was home. He settled down into the nest with Blossomfall by his side, they curled up together, keeping each other warm.

Breezestar rejoiced when mist swarmed around him, smelling of swamps and blood. He knew he was in the dark forest, he felt like a lost kit returning home. "Greetings Breezestar." Growled Tigerstar. Breezestar dipped his head to the supreme leader of the dark forest. "Is Darkclan here?" Breezepelt growled, his ears pinning back, angry if they didn't arrive. "there's no need to worry, your clan is here, all of them, except Minnowtail. That mouseheart is being taught by Yellowfang the ways of the medicine cat."

Breezepelt flicked his tail with indifference. "As long as she does her job, I don't care what stupid mousehearts teach her."

Tigerstar eyed him and pinned back his ears. "I suppose so, but watch her... she might turn your warrior's loyalties away from you and from the dark forest." He flicked his thick fluffy tail. "Come on, we are having a session."

Tigerstar led Breezestar through the murky forest, the mud sucked at his small, black paws and the tree roots threatened to trip him up.

He was led into the clearing where they held meetings, he saw all his clan training. Ratscar was fighting Thistleclaw, Nightcloud was tackling Snowtuft, Hollowflight was wrestling with Hawkfrost and Mapleshade was overseeing a group fight between Thornclaw, Blossomfall and Harespring and Furzepelt.

Breezestar was paired with Brokenstar, which he thought was quite a privilege, the large tom with a damaged tail was one of the most skilled fighters, suggesting that Breezestar was turning out the same. Brokenstar narrowed his eyes and got into a pounce position, Brokenstar was very muscular, due to his constant training, however he was even more faded than last time, Breezestar was barely able to make out his outline. Breezepelt launched into the air and slashed the warrior's back, before he could escape the danger of Brokenstar's claws, Brokenstar chomped on his back leg and pulled him to the ground. Breezestar suddenly realised that to win this fight he needed to use his speed. He wrenched his leg out of Brokenstar's jaws and twisted under the larger warrior's legs, he nipped the tendons and wrenched his leg out from under him. Then before Brokenstar could react, he had his paw on his neck, ready to slash. "Enough" growled Tigerstar.

Breezestar released Brokenstar, the dark shadowclan warrior spat at him. Clearly not impressed that he lost. Tigerstar yowled, signalling for everyone else to stop fighting. The cats looked at him then untangled themselves from their opponents.

Tigerstar leapt onto the huge rock that was in the centre of the clearing. His amber eyes gleamed brightly compared to his body, which was now extremely faint. "cats of Darkclan, your clan is different, unique compared to the other clans. You train at night and day, and if you put your belief and trust into us... you will be the strongest warriors to ever walk the earth."

"For Darkclan!" shouted Hawkfrost.

"For Darkclan!" yowled the Darkclan warriors along with the dark forest cats.

"For the dark forest!" yowled Hawkfrost again.

"For the dark forest!" yowled all the warriors.

Minnowtail sat with Yellowfang, they were on the border of Starclan and the dark forest, they could hear the yowls of support coming from the dark warriors.

"My whole clan is training there...turning their backs on Starclan.." whispered Minnowtail.

Yellowfang nodded solemnly.

"I thought if I became the medicine cat, or healer as they say, I could keep their connection with Starclan." Minnowtail whispered bitterly.

"The dark forest has its own clan now, named after their hearts and their home. Tigerstar is whispering into the ears of Breezestar, guiding him to do what he wants, Darkclan bases its rituals to the dark forest, they believe in them now. Not us." Yellowfang hissed.

"Thanks to you I can heal them, but I don't have the power to bring them back into the light, they will train in the dark forest, they might even change the warrior code." Minnowtail gasped.

Yellowfang licked her chest fur, forcefully shoving it down with a rough tongue. "there is a prophecy that Starclan believes could be the key to peace."

Minnowtail turned her head to look at her. "What?"

"There is also a prophecy that speaks of the rise of the dark forest." Yellowfang continued.

"What are they?" whispered Minnowtail.

"_a great evil is coming, welling up from the heart of every clan ,four will be forgotten, the ashes from the blaze will rise and combine to create a new storm" __Yellowfang said, her voice sounded ancient and she looked like someone else was using her tongue. _

_"That's the dark forest one, what's the other?" Minnowtail urged._

_"__Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. They will face great terror and tragedy to defeat the shadows that deceive us in the dark."__ Yellowfang whispered. _

_"So your saying that five cats with thunderclan blood will defeat the dark forest?" Minnowtail asked._

_Yellowfang shook her head. "That is the prophecy, but we don't know if they will succeed." _

_Yellowfang suddenly stiffened. Her eyes grew distant, her gaze reaching the stars. "the phrophecy..."_

_Her yellow gaze shot at Minnowtail. "The five... some are coming...some are on their way!" _

_Minnowtail's eyes widened. "What some are being born!?" _

_Yellowfang's eyes burned like fire. "The prophecy is beginning!" _

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!  
OHHHHHH some of the five are being born! yayness! **_

_**There is only about two more chapters of this book, then I'm going to start THE NEXT ONE! **_

_**I promise it will be far better than this book!**_

_**Can't wait!**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Neon xxx**_


	31. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29: A life never lived...**_

_Lionblaze crouched, his tail lightly brushing a crispy leaf as he waved it slightly. His ears were pricked, intent on his prize. His amber eyes were tiny slits, concentrating on the target. The wind suddenly changed direction, now was the time. With an almighty leap he flew several tail lengths, it was times like this Lionblaze really believed he could fly. His claws found the target, a grey squirrel, he snapped it's neck and gave a prayer of thanks to Starclan. He sniffed the air, the new scent of mixed clans that was becoming the Darkclan scent wafted up his nostrils. Their new territory was not far and they had marked their territory strongly. No one knew where the camp was, but the smell of Darkclan was strong near his hunt. It was defiantly Leafbare now, the wind howled at night and prey was growing scarce. Lionblaze was lucky to have caught such a big squirrel. He took a glance at Tigerheart, who had managed to catch a tiny mouse, it was a clumsy catch, he had actually sat on it rather than caught it. Dovewing was very distracted, Lionblaze noticed while the two were with him on the same patrol, that she had kept stealing glances at the former shadowclan warrior as he hunted. Lionblaze had seen Tigerheart do the same to her. Lionblaze rolled his eyes, they had to concentrate. It was Leafbare and if Tigerheart wanted to prove himself he had to catch plenty of prey. _

_Greystripe and Sandstorm had both joined the elders den, Lionblaze felt happy for them, after all their adventures they could now rest peacefully. However it took Sandstorm lots of persuasion from Greystripe for her to agree. _

_Also Cinderheart was late, her kits should have been born by now, but it seemed they weren't going to budge. Lionblaze was worried, really worried. _

_He looked back towards the camp, hoping, praying that his dreams would not come true. He decided to do more hunting to keep his mind off it. _

_It was sunset by the time he, Tigerheart and Dovewing had finished. Tigerheart was carrying his mouse and a sparrow. Dovewing was more successful, she had a rabbit, and a vole. While Lionblaze had his squirrel and a thrush. They contented walked down the path to the camp, excited to let the rest of their clanmates see their great catches. Lionblaze purred, seeing Dovewing so happy with Tigerheart, they walked into camp. However the cheery atmosphere faded when they arrived. Lionblaze was looking into a anxious Foxleap's eyes as he crashed into him, sending the prey into the air. Lionblaze glared at the young warrior. "Thanks Foxleap! Now the preys covered in dirt!" he hissed. _

_Foxleap didn't seem to care. "Lionblaze...its Cinderheart..." he whispered. _

_Lionblaze's eyes widened and he dropped the prey to the floor and pelted to the nursery. __What has happened... please Starclan please don't let them be dead...__He reached the entrance panting and peaked in. Cinderheart was screaming, her legs thrashing around in agony. Leafpool gave her a stick to put in her mouth, and Jayfeather placed a clump of wet moss by her for her to lick. _

_Lionblaze padded in, and collapsed beside her, shocked at how much pain she was in. Jayfeather shoved some herbs into her mouth, Lionblaze growled at him, angry at how forceful he was being. Jayfeather ignored him and felt Cinderheart's belly. Lionblaze licked the top of his mate's head; she was shivering, and covered in sticky sweat. "It's going to be alright Cinderheart... don't worry." _

_"Don't lie to her! You know as well as I do, that this is not a normal birth!" hissed Jayfeather. _

_Lionblaze shouted at his brother. "Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Lionblaze knew his toleration for his fox dung of a brother was growing thin. Why did he have to say what was already on Lionblaze's mind, he should just shut his mouth and do what he had trained to do. Deliver the kits safely._

_Cinderheart let out a cry of pain and Lionblaze continued licking her head, in a vain attempt to cool her down. _

_"There're coming!" whispered Leafpool._

_Cinderheart's stick was cracking under the pressure she was applying. Her belly contracted and a small sack slipped out of Cinderheart. "Get it out" snapped Jayfeather to Leafpool. _

_Leafpool nodded and nipped the sack. She pulled out a small white kit. Lionblaze purred when he saw his kit, she was small, white with thin grey stripes. She looked so defenceless, fluffy and small. He glanced to see Cinderheart smile then be gripped by more pain. He swelled with pride. His heart lurched when Leafpool shook her head. "It's dead..." _

_"No..."whispered Lionblaze, the ground fell beneath his paws. __My dream.. it's coming true... __His beautiful kit, gone forever. Never to see the sunlight. _

_The kit was skinny and underdeveloped. It was never going to be alive, it had died inside Cinderheart, it was still born. _

_Cinderheart cried out again and another kit was delivered. Leafpool carried out the sack removing process and pulled the kit out. This kit looked more developed, its ears tiny flaps and with tiny, stubby legs. This kit was the spitting image of Lionblaze, with a long golden pelt and darker gold stripes, it had a tiny white chest too. However it too had died inside Cinderheart. It was placed beside the other one. _

_Cinderheart was now crying, Lionblaze shot a glare at the sky, __why would Starclan do this?__ Cinderheart going through such pain, only to deliver dead kits. For Lionblaze the reality hadn't quite sunk in yet. _

_Another kit was born, Lionblaze waited in dread, not even daring to breathe. Leafpool stared at the kit for a long time, and then rubbed her paws gently on it's chest. It was a black she cat, she didn't have any white patches. To Lionblaze's delight the kit coughed and started to mew. "Cinderheart..its alive!" Lionblaze whispered to his mate. Cinderheart briefly smiled, then yowled consumed in pain again. _

_Lionblaze brushed his tail along her side, trying to comfort her. But she was too consumed in the pain. She cried out, and her tail flicked madly. Two more kits were born. Finally her pain was over. She closed her eyes, exhausted. _

_Cinderheart laid panting, she greedily licked at the wet moss, grateful for its cooling liquid. Jayfeather gave her some more herbs. However, Cinderheart's kits were not placed beside her like other normal births. Leafpool was franticly rubbing the chest of one kit, and Jayfeather was roughly licking the other two's pelts backwards. _

_Leafpool stopped rubbing the kit's chest then looked at Jayfeather and shook her head. Jayfeather bowed his head and continued licking the kits. Lionblaze decided he would look at his kits after the other ones were determined dead or alive. _

_Cinderheart didn't even watch, she would face the brutal wall of grief with him. Leafpool looked at Lionblaze, her eyes lit up. "It's heart beat is stable. Lionblaze, Cinderheart.. you have a daughter." _

_Jayfeather looked up also. "You also have a son." _

_Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart and grinned. "Two..we have kits!"_

_Cinderheart blinked. "We should have five." She sighed. _

_Lionblaze looked up at Jayfeather. His brother looked disappointed. He knew what his brother was thinking.. that the five in the prophecy were his kits but three had just died, and now the prophecy was over, never to come true. Lionblaze doubted that. However he knew that Starclan wouldn't send them a prophecy that was destined to never come true. He pinned his ears back and hissed at Jayfeather quietly. "If you don't mind, can we be left alone." Lionblaze growled, it was a question but he made it sound like a order. _

_Jayfeather flicked his tail irritably, narrowed his eyes then flicked his tail at Leafpool. The two cats left the den. Lionblaze picked up the two kits and placed them beside Cinderheart, they immediately started suckling. Lionblaze purred with pride. He looked at the she cat, she was light brown, Lionblaze realised with a jolt that she looked like Leafpool but a lighter brown, with darker brown tabby stripes. She had two white forepaws, and a slash of white on her chest. She had short fur, unlike her parents, with a skinny tail. She reminded him of his father Crowfeather. "She's beautiful." Sighed Cinderheart. "She looks like your mother." Cinderheart looked up at him, waiting to see if his reaction would be bad. _

_Lionblaze shook his head, it didn't matter. Lionblaze purred when the kit made a small burp. _

_He then looked at the tom, he was a light grey, like slightly stormy clouds, he had slightly darker tabby stripes. All his paws were white and he had long fur like his parents. He had a partial white belly and chest. He was the copy of Jayfeather. _

_"What should we call them?" Lionblaze asked. _

_Cinderheart looked fondly at her newborn kin. "The tom...Wolfkit?" _

_Lionblaze nodded, he knew the kit would love that name, all toms loved being named after a strong animal, that's why he took his name with pride. He was named after the strength of a lion, his son would be named after the swiftness and endurance of a wolf. _

_"I have a name for the she cat." Lionblaze ventured. _

_Cinderheart nodded. _

_"Swiftkit" he mewed._

_Cinderheart looked fondly at her daughter. "I think she will love that!" _

_Lionblaze purred. Now it was time to name his dead kits. He carried them nearer to Cinderheart. There were three in total, he felt their lifeless bodies swung heavily from his jaws. He felt broken, after all this effort, that amount of life.. wasted. They could have been so much, their futures, the endless possibilities, ripped away and thrown into a tormented river. A life never lived. Three lives never lived. _

_Lionblaze felt his throat tighten, he couldn't cry, he had to be strong for Cinderheart. He knew she was in the middle of a emotional war. Glee for her new kits, but endless grief for the ones that were born dead. They would never know the joy of catching their first prey, the rush of adrenaline when fighting a enemy. _

_There was a white she cat with light grey stripes. Also a golden tabby tom. Finally a completely black she cat. "You name them" Cinderheart whispered. "I can't do it." _

_Lionblaze nodded. "The white she cat...Flowerkit. The dark grey tom...Sootkit... Cinderheart...can you name the last?" he stuttered. _

_Cinderheart closed her eyes, for a long time she laid saying nothing. Then she fixed her crystal eyes on him. "Hollykit." _

_Lionblaze felt his legs weaken. His dead kit. Named after his dead sister. It was all too much, __why did this happen? WHY!? __He felt confused, why did his kits have to be taken from him. All that excitement, all dissolved. He could have been a great father, now over half of his kin had died inside Cinderheart. _

_He suddenly felt a fierce ferocity of anger and love. He would protect his remaining kits, he would lay his life down to defend them. He would always be there for them, he would do what his parents never did for him. Be a father they would look to for protection and guidance, care for them, watch them grow with pride and respect for the warriors they would become. He would protect them from the evils of the world, will be there to comfort them when needed and will unsheathe his claws to guard them... Forever..._

_**AWWWWWW... (cries waterfalls of tears) poor lion and cinder! Poor kits! If you haven't worked it out, not all of lionblaze's kits were supposed to be the five, so the prophecy has not ended its only beginning! Not all his kits were destined to be one of the five, so the fact that the majority of them died does not mean that the five will never come... however it does leave you with a tear to be shed, I'm so evilllll! I killed off three kits!**_

_**Best wishes!**_

_**Don't forget to review and stuff!**_

_**Neon xxx**_


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: The five have come...**

It was two moons after the birth of Swiftkit and Wolfkit. Their little adventures and daily lives made Ivypool even more excited for her own future, Cinderheart devoted every second to her kits, Lionblaze too was a devoted parent, spending every spare moment playing with his kits, looking after Cinderheart and bringing them surprises, today they were batting a feather around that Lionblaze had bought for them, along with Dewkit, Amberkit and Snowkit, they were trying to reach high enough to win it from the older kits, Ivypool laughed as their little legs stretched to their extent. However the older kits were bigger and Snowkit snatched the feather away from Swiftkit playfully, with humour bright in his amber eyes.

Watching the other kits made her think of her own, now her belly was full and round, she looked like she had swallowed a badger! As Lionblaze had joked with her. She dropped her head to her paws, watching the little ones play. Now the nursery was very full. There was Brightheart with her four moon old kits, Dewkit, Snowkit and Amberkit who would be paws in two more moons.

Seedkit and Lilykit were now paws, so Sorreltail had moved back into the warriors den. Lilypaw's mentor to Ivypool's delight was Toadstep. She felt so proud of her mate, glee bubbling inside her, he had finally got an apprentice, she had secretly hoped that Toadstep would have been given one of his own kits to mentor, even though that wasn't actually allowed. Also Seedpaw's mentor was Bumblestripe and Molepaw and Cherrypaw were now warriors, Moletooth and Cherryleaf.

Ivypool shared a happy glance with Dovewing. Her sister too now had kits. Tigerheart's. She had managed to mend her relationship with Bumblestripe, it had turned out that the tom was feeling guilty himself, he had a secret crush on Cherryleaf, but didn't feel the strength to let Dovewing down, he also felt quite daunted by a cat being his mate who he actually didn't love, he also felt he could never confess his feelings to her because of the age difference. Ivypool found the circumstances quite amusing, Dovewing had encouraged Bumblestripe to talk to her, because the age difference wasn't that big, she joked saying "look at Ferncloud and Dustpelt!".

Dovewing had two kits, a beautiful dark brown she cat with short fur, the colour of dark tree bark with darker tabby stripes, a white chest and two white back paws, and a white tipped tail. She had bright blue eyes identical to Dovewing's. They had named her Songkit. Ivypool thought her niece was especially beautiful, even if she was just a quarter moon old, she moved much more gracefully than other kits, Ivypool could tell she would grow up to be a she cat that would have all the toms chasing after her. The other kit was a tom, he was a golden, reddish orange colour, like the burnt sunset, with darker stripes. He had all white paws and a large white chest and a white tipped tail. He had ice blue eyes, like his mother. They had named him Foxkit, due to his reddish coat. Dovewing was suckling them, they couldn't walk very far and their little eyes still blinked quickly and franticly against the harsh sunlight.

They were sleeping now, tucked up in Dovewing's tail, keeping warm. It was now the heart of Leafbare, everyone was feeling the pinch of Leafbare, except the queens and their kits. _I should be pregnant more often! I get fed more! _

The clan was still grieving over the loss of Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits, it was a tragedy, the whole clan knew the story of how Cinderheart went through terrible pain, to deliver half of her kits dead. They were buried beneath an oak tree outside the camp, Ivypool had seen Lionblaze sneak off out of camp to stand vigil with them frequently, she had often seen him talking to them, it looked strange but Ivypool felt honoured to have such a devoted cat as her cousin.

Toadstep came to frequently see her, bringing her the best prey, sometimes doing extra hunting to bring her a big juicy squirrel. He tried to be with her as much as she could, Ivypool knew they had a strong relationship and she thanked Starclan for letting the most perfect cat in the world to be her mate.

She decided she needed some space and tip toed out of the nursery, trying to avoid stepping on tiny tails. Once she was out she breathed in a gasp of frosty air. The clouds above were dark, promising snow. It was just before sunhigh, and the patrols were returning.

Lionblaze who led a border patrol ran up to Bramblestar and reported to him, Ivypool pricked her ears trying to get a snippet of what he was saying. "Darkclan is staying on their own territory, Windclan seem to be keeping quiet too. We caught a scent of fox but it was stale, nothing to worry about."

Bramblestar nodded. "Good, it's nice to see such peace among the clans."

Ivypool realised that all the four clans had grown accustomed to the presence of Darkclan, at gatherings Breezestar was allowed to take his place among the leaders and no one seemed to protest their clan's rights. However Blackstar refused to sit next to the black cat, along with Bramblestar, it was clear that there was unfinished business between all three clans. Word had not spread about Breezestar's torture of Lionblaze, probably due to fear of the dark leader. Ivypool had heard gossip that all the warriors of Darkclan were meant to train in the dark forest frequently. Ivypool shivered at the memories she had of that terrible place of death.

She widened her eyes when she saw a snowflake dance on the Leafbare breeze, it twisted and twirled like the kits playing with the feather. A vision filled her eyes, she saw five cats, she couldn't tell who they were, standing in front of a fire, they didn't seem scared or worried, they just stood there, five eyes piercing her fur with their strong gaze.

The vision faded and Ivypool saw the heavy snowfall again. Now the kits were dancing around, trying to catch snowflakes, Ivypool saw them quite frequently disappointed when they melted on their paws. Normally the sight would have made her laugh, not today, she was confused about the vision. _What does it mean? _She was about to go to Jayfeather when her stomach contracted and a huge wail of pain escaped her mouth. She fell to the ground with a thump, her legs thrashing in pain. She creaked open her eyes to see Swiftkit shouting at her with concern. Ivypool tried to listen but she had seemed to lose all her scenes consumed by the pain. Out the corner of her eye she saw Toadstep pelting to her, his bright yellow eyes gave her comfort and the feel of his soft fur. He dragged her into the nursery, and the other queens quickly left.

Ivypool was placed into deep, soft moss. She felt Toadstep stroke her with his tail, mewing words of encouragement, she noticed that Leafpool and Jayfeather had arrived in the den, they told her to stay calm and she noticed blankly that Jayfeather was feeding her herbs, her vision was blurred. She closed her eyes and decided to only focus on the comfort of Toadstep's gentle voice. _Dear Starclan! I never thought it would hurt this much! _Her belly felt like it had just been ripped to shreds by a badger, her pelt was covered in sticky sweat and a few tears rolled down her cheeks, it was horrible, she hoped with all her heart that this pain would only last a few seconds, she was disappointed when the real pain began...

It seemed like eternity until the pain gradually faded. "Ivypool, you can open your eyes now." Leafpool mewed gently.

"I don't want to.." Ivypool whispered. She was afraid that her kits had come to the same fate as Cinderheart's . But excitement won and she creaked open a eye to see Toadstep crouching down next to her, he had a huge grin on his black and white face. He flicked his tail to Ivypool's belly. Ivypool looked down to see the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life, her kits. She had three, all scrambling and fighting over her milk and making cute little mews and tiny hisses of protest when they were deprived of milk by their siblings. "They're... Beautiful..." Ivypool sighed.

"We have two sons and a little daughter." Toadstep whispered.

Ivypool looked at Toadstep and nuzzled his cheek. "I love you Toadstep."

He grinned and replied. "I love you too"

"What shall we call them?" Toadstep continued.

She looked down at them, firstly she had a completely black tom, he had no white markings, his fur was long and he had a bushy tail. He seemed the biggest by far. She nodded to Toadstep letting him know he could name him. "How about..Blackkit?"

Ivypool giggled. "It suits him very well!"

Then she looked at the second kit, he was a russet brown, almost red coloured, he had extremely thick fur, a bit like Graystripe's thick pelt. He had darker brown, thin stripes along his back and on his legs, he had a cute white tipped tail and a white chest reaching down to his belly. "Stormkit?" Ivypool said.

Toadstep nodded.

Then she looked at the smallest kit, her daughter, she was the smallest, with short fur and a long, thin tail. She was the colour of the darkest night sky, with a dash of white on her chest and two white stockings, on her back paws. Her front toes were white also. She had a skinny frame and was smaller than her brothers. She looked the most defenceless and tiny. Ivypool swelled with pride over her young. "How about Ravenkit?"

Toadstep grinned. "Great, her pelt looks as black as raven's feathers."

Ivypool grinned and nuzzled Blackkit, who was straying a little far from the others. Ivypool looked up to Leafpool and Jayfeather, Leafpool looked fondly upon the little ones, while Jayfeather was staring at Ravenkit with wide blue eyes, his mouth was slightly open and his ears were pinned back in shock. His tail flicked from side to side franticly.

Ivypool looked down at her daughter confused, then a ancient voice quietly whispered in her ear.. _"Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. They will face great terror and tragedy to defeat the shadows that deceive us in the dark"_

Ivypool's vision once again clouded and it filled with the sight of a pitch black she cat, identical to her daughter, with piercing green eyes, standing in the middle of hungry flames, then four more cats closed ranks beside her and stared at Ivypool, waiting. Their eyes glowing like embers in the dark.

Ivypool snapped out of her vision and shared a glance with Jayfeather, he knew what she had seen because he had seen it too, he whispered quietly enough so only Ivypool could hear. "The five have come..."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! cliffiiieeeeeeeee!**

**Hahha, now sorry to disappoint you but this is the last chapter in the first book! Except for the epilogue which is the next chapter, very important to the story so read it now! Unless I haven't posted it yet so you can wait in anticipation! **

**I will be doing the next book after the epilogue, so keep an eye out for it! **

**Its going to be WEEELLLL exciting! **

**Till next time!**

**Happy reading!**

**By the way thank you for the brilliant and beautiful reviews I have been receiving, some of them are so lovely!**

**Neon xxxx**


	33. Epilouge

**Epilogue: The return of some old foes...**

It was a cold Leafbare night, a solitary kit padded alone through a murky forest, the forest's trees were covered in sticky moss and the branches blocked out the sky, the kit couldn't see the moon or stars, he felt lost, the forest smelt of death and blood, he knew that it was a bad place. The kit stopped and looked up, the moon, something that he could rely on was not there, he felt alone, afraid and in danger. He quickly glanced around, suddenly aware of movement in the long, twisted brambles. He twisted around, trying to pinpoint the noise. He expected to see a monster crawl out of the bushes but he was surprised to see a kit, a kit he knew. "Foxkit!" he mewed when he recognised the ginger tabby.

Foxkit leaped over to him, clearly glad of the company. "Blackkit!" he gazed at the younger, black kit with concern. "Are you ok?"

Blackkit eyed him. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm not scared of some dumb old trees." He puffed out his chest, and scrunched up his face to look tough.

Foxkit looked around, his ice blue eyes wide. "There's cats... I can scent them.. some smell sort of like my father.. but with the smell of death on them." He crouched closer to Blackkit whispering in his ear.

Blackkit rolled his eyes. "We're dreaming! Foxkit don't be such a mouseheart!"

Foxkit didn't hear him, he turned around, leaping up and hissing when another cat crept out of the thorn covered bushes. Blackkit tilted his head to one side when he saw it was another kit. He was pure black like himself, however instead of having amber eyes like Blackkit, he had one amber eye and one green eye. Blackkit thought it was an omen, he had never seen a cat like it. Foxkit hissed at the kit and arched his back, standing in front of Blackkit, as a shield.

The strange kit glared at them and one ear when down and the other up. "What are you doing?" he chuckled, obviously finding Foxkit amusing.

Foxkit's face turned to outrage. "Shut up! Who are you?" he snapped.

The odd kit grinned. "I am Nightkit, son of the mighty leader Breezestar."

Blackkit stared at Nightkit with a sudden interest, the odd tom was the son of one of the most feared leaders around the lake. Foxkit glared at Nightkit with disgust. He was going to say something but before he could Nightkit let out a cry of surprise and fear.

Blackkit twisted around and his jaw dropped open, he looked high overhead, to see a tall dark tabby tom glaring down at him. His amber eyes glowed dangerously and his sharp teeth were locked in an evil grin. He had scars over his body, a scar on his nose and a v shape on his ear, also a newer looking scar on his neck.

Beside his were two more cats, one extremely dark brown tom, with messy fur and scars on his eyes. His eyes were bright amber and his pelt was covered in scars.

The other tom was a lighter brown tabby, very much like the centre cat, he had a white chest, and had a long, thick scar on his neck. He had ice blue eyes much like Foxkit's. Blackkit realised that all the toms were extremely faded, the trees behind them clearly being seen.

"Greetings kits." The centre tabby grinned. "I am Tigerstar. Leader of the dark forest." As soon as this was said Nightkit leaped up and excitedly greeted Tigerstar. "My father has told me about you! He said you are the best warrior in the forest!" he mewed eagerly.

Blackkit felt like he was going to be sick, he had heard the horrors his mother had to go through because of this cat, he wanted to sprint away and hide. He looked around, but there were other cats, glaring eagerly, excited.

"Well, isn't Ivypool's precious kit? I have been awaiting your arrival in anticipation." Tigerstar grinned, he unsheathed his claws.

Blackkit backed away, his ears flat against his head, pitifully hissing. The blue eyed tabby laughed hysterically. _These cats are MAD! _Blackkit thought, he was the most scared he had ever been, this cat wanted him for something. Something bad. He shared a terrified glance with Foxkit, the normally strong tom looked horrified.

Tigerstar sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "kits, you may be wondering why you are here... well.. If you have never heard me, Hawkfrost and Brokenstar are sadly... dead." He leaped up.

"We are the strongest cats to ever walk the earth! We were destined for greatness... but to my despair, all these so called heroes have killed every one of us..." he glared at the unseen sky, and then shot his glare back at Blackkit.

"We tried coming back, only to be wiped from the face of the earth yet... again." He spat at the floor. Blackkit recoiled in disgust.

"Not anymore..." he grinned at his companions then looking at Blackkit's desperate face he laughed. "We need you three... for us three to live again." He yowled at the sky and rose on his back paws. "I will have the weakling, might as well make use of his body." Tigerstar said to the two other toms. Glaring at Blackkit with disgust. Blackkit shrunk down to the floor.

"I will have the red one, I have always liked red pelts." Whispered Hawkfrost. Foxkit shared an uneasy glance with Blackkit, both toms knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I will have the son of Breezepelt. I like his ambition." Brokenstar grinned.

Nightkit grinned at Brokenstar. "What? Have I been chosen for you to train me?! I can't wait!"

Brokenstar laughed. "You idiot! I would never train a weakling like you!"

Nightkit's smile faded, and turned into a look of despair. "Then.. what do you want with me?"

Brokenstar rolled his eyes. "A Mousebrain like you would never cope with the concept..." he unsheathed his claws. "Let me show you... then you might possibly understand.."

Nightkit backed away from the fading tom and twirled around and started running back into the cover of the sticky bushes. The messy furred tom chuckled. "I love it when they try to run" with that he leaped over Nightkit's tiny head and faced the small kit. He lifted one paw and slashed the black kit, knocking him over. Nightkit had a huge wound welling up on his left side, Brokenstar lifted the kit in his jaws and took his neck in his huge fangs. Then, without warning he snapped the kit's neck. "NOOOO!" screamed Blackkit. But it was too late, the Darkclan kit's body was covered in claw marks and blood. Brokenstar placed his paw on the kit and licked a tiny bit of blood from his shoulder. His tongue rasped over his mouth as if the tom enjoyed the taste.

Blackkit was smacked by Foxkit. "RUN!" the ginger tom screamed.

Blackkit tried, but his tiny legs couldn't travel very far or fast. He was knocked over by Tigerstar's paw, his long claws travelling deep into his tiny body. Blackkit stood, blood pouring out of the holes. His vision blurred and he collapsed to the ground. He saw Hawkfrost standing over Foxkit's body.

Blackkit knew he was dying, he knew he could do nothing about it, and the worst part was that he could feel it all, the blood draining from his body, the claws piercing his skin, the pain like fire racing through his veins. "We have three kits dying, and it so happens that tonight is the night our spirits will fade forever, but they won't, we will have these kit's bodies and we will rise... WE WILL WALK THE EARTH AGAIN!" Tigerstar yowled.

The other dark forest cats yowled their encouragement.

Blackkit could barely see, but he could make out the picture of Tigerstar's body completely fading. For a moment Blackkit thought her was safe, but then, he felt something enter his body, it felt like wind flowing inside of him. He closed his eyes...

He was in his mind, he knew he was dead, and was now slipping away, but he faced Tigerstar who was now inside of him, and he had no claw marks anymore. Blackkit realised that once Tigerstar killed his consciousness his body was his for the taking. Tigerstar laughed and with a grin, leaped for him, he grabbed Blackkit in his bigger jaws and Blackkit struggled. Trying to release the grip he lashed out with tiny claws, then he felt the teeth crunch on his neck bone...

Blackkit opened his eyes, he was lying in the nursery, next to his brother and sister, however it was not Blackkit next to his siblings but now Tigerstar, in a new body, with a new life, another chance to take the clans by storm...

**THAT IS IT! The end of book 1! Oh my gosh! **

**Its only just beginning though, so thank you for the reviews and favs and all that amazing support! **

**I will see you again in book two! **

**Till next time**

**Neon, signing out (that looks so epic!)**

**xxxx**


	34. The next book

**Author's note **

**Firstly I would like to thank you all for your amazing support, reviews, favs, and follows along with pms. I would like to announce the series is not over yet! **

s/9198663/1/WARRIORS-The-oncoming-storm-BOOK-2-Chi ldren-of-the-flame

**Book 2: Warriors the oncoming storm: Children of the Flame.**

"_The sightful Raven, the unseen Storm, the swiftest fire, the Wolf's heart and the endless Song are the strongest blood of fire and thunder, they must learn of the shadows that haunt them, and the ghosts in the shadows of the past, for the war of flame and shadow is coming.. and they will have to sacrifice everything... even themselves..." _The five have come now it is time for them to discover who they are and the prophecy that is bound to them, however some will try to avoid their destiny at all costs. Tiger, Broken and Hawk have all joined the world of the living again, in their new bodies, and it is up to the five to find them, but they could be any cat and secrets and lies are everywhere...

**Please go ahead and read the next book! It would mean the world for the amazing people on this book to move onto the next! **

**Thank you,**

**Neon xxxxx**


End file.
